


Soundwave Gets a Pet

by Decepticrazy



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Crack, Fluff, bots/humans, dubcon, humans as pets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decepticrazy/pseuds/Decepticrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am not good at titles. : l Soundwave gets a human pet. Other mechs follow suit. Silly G1 stuff with some smut, mostly crack/fluff. Mentions of TC/Warp, Star/Megs. Human/Bot interface. </p><p>Any suggestions are welcome. Go nuts! : D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So turns out I am bad at finishing fics... I just keep starting new ones. I have not abandoned the others but am slowly working through them.

CHAPTER 1: Meeting

It all started with Soundwave. The tapedeck had been having some problems with his symbiotes. Ravage had been irritable and distant, Laserbeak disinterested. Soundwave had attempted to speak with them about it, concerned that something was amiss but the cassettes apparently didn't feel like talking.

“Laserbeak: Query. Reason for recent behaviour?”

Laserbeak narrowed his optics in response, glaring at Soundwave. He didn't bother to speak, letting his optics make his meaning clear. 

“Soundwave: wishes to resolve conflict but cannot if conflict remains unknown. Assistance requested?” He struggled to reach out to the cassette, bewildered as to the sudden distance that had developed between them. 

Much to the tapedeck's dismay, Laserbeak continued to ignore him, flexing his wings and pecking at a speck of foreign matter that had managed to lodge itself within a seam. 

Soundwave was patient. He could wait. He watched as Laserbeak pecked and grumbled at the fleck of dirt, eventually reaching out towards the mech and offering his assistance. Thankfully the cassette allowed it, remaining still and watching Soundwave curiously. Soundwave pried the irritant free in no time.

“Soundwave: happy to be of assistance. Query: what act has provoked hostility? Soundwave will attempt to find solution, rectify errors. Acceptable?” His visor flashed with what only a few could recognise as hope. When he received no response Soundwave reiterated. “Acceptable?” 

Laserbeak tilted his head and regarded the mech before him, finally speaking through the shared mental link that he and the rest of the tapedeck's minicons shared. 'You have been demanding. We are tired. We have been ignored. Tell Megatron to do his own spying if both he and you won't allow us rest or appreciate our efforts.' He glared down at Soundwave. The tapedeck had always been kind to them, caring, but lately the war effort had simply taken too much out of too many mechs. 

The Autobots won battle after battle, chipping away at Decepticon morale bit by bit and of course whenever the Decepticons failed, blame, not to mention extra duties were always dumped on those who were least able to object. Soundwave's cassettes were prime candidates, Rumble and Frenzy having been stuck with laborious work far more suited to larger, sturdier mechs like Motormaster and his team. Throughout it all Soundwave had remained silent, not daring to oppose his lord Megatron. With a sudden realisation the tapedeck knew exactly what it was that was causing the rift.

“Query: you expect me to oppose lord Megatron? Action: impossible. Loyalty to Megatron: Unquestioned.” 

Laserbeak seemed to slump at that news, obviously hoping to hear something more encouraging from Soundwave. 'Our loyalty is to you, first and foremost. Megatron and the cause are secondary to that. You know this yet you continue to ignore our position. As we speak Frenzy is buried in the deepest levels of the base, performing maintenance on a level of the base that has not seen light in years now. He is expected to achieve this all on his own. How is this fair or reasonable? This task is suited to a whole team, not one poorly equipped minicon. Have you spoken with him? Do you know how exhausted he is?' 

Soudwave reacted as if he'd been slapped. He knew... he could feel the minicon's dismay through their shared link. But... he could not go against lord Megatron. Conflicted emotions boiled up and battled against one another, Soundwave stuttering as he spoke, a rare slip in his stoic and emotionless front. 

“Frenzy's s-situation: known to Soundwave. Soundwave: regretful.”

That only seemed to set Laserbeak off. 'So you know! You know and yet you allow it! If you cannot understand your mistakes then I do not wish to speak with you at current. I will attempt to organise some assistance for Frenzy. You should think on where your loyalties truly lie Soundwave. Did we, all of us... did we help you back then due to our own gain? When you were lying, hungry and afraid in a ditch, the world crashing down on your audials in a defeaning roar that could not be silenced... We did it for you. We saw a mech in distress, afraid of his own powers and we wanted to help. We wanted to teach. This is what thanks you give us?' 

Laserbeak huffed, a truly remarkable achievement for an avian framed flyer. 'Don't speak to us until you have something worthwhile to say.' With that the cassette took flight, careening through the corridors of the Decepticon's base and leaving Soundwave to think on his words.

 

 

 

It was a full cycle later. Soundwave felt little but animosity through his shared link, eventually shutting it off for his own sake. There was only so much resentment, pain and outright hostility he could allow to be funneled directly into his spark. It hurt. He wanted to speak with someone about it... but... who was there? Starscream was a traitorous glitch. Megatron was... well... he would not burden his glorious leader with such petty infighting. It was then that the tapedeck felt true loneliness nipping at the base of his spark, squeezing tightly in a way he'd not felt for countless cycles. He'd had his cassettes for so long, after they found him, took him in and taught him how to control his abilities. 

The world had been nothing but constant, deafening white noise. They had taught him, made him understand how to block out undesired thoughts that were read so easily he needn't try. All the voices, the emotions, they made them stop. Made them quiet. For that Soundwave was truly grateful. Then they taught him how to harness his ability, to target a certain mech, learn everything there was to know of him, reach deep into his mind and lay out every thought, every feeling the mech had ever had a neat little map. It was truly a powerful skill, one that had made the warlord notice him, accelerated Soundwave up the chain of command to become the indispensable right had to the warlord he was now. For that as well Soundwave was grateful. But... he could not oppose his lord even if it meant enduring the hatred coming from his symbiotes. 

Ah what was he to do... Soundwave found himself strolling through the base's corridors, no goal in mind, no path. He passed by the mess hall, idly watching as mechs fought over the last few cubes of energon rationed this cycle, joked and chattered amongst themselves. He would never fit in there. He knew that, nor did he desire that sort of company. While musing on what to do with himself, what course to take, the telepath almost bumped into Swindle, the jeep far smaller than he, easy to miss when one wasn't looking. 

“Apologies Swindle.” An odd compulsion drove him on to speak. “Query: How was your solar cycle?”  
Soundwave almost blushed. Not that any mech would have seen it underneath his mask and visor. He was paying so little attention that he'd spat out an utterly inane question, instantly regretting his decision. Swindle on the other hand, didn't seem at all put off. 

“Ah great, just great Commander Soundwave! Hey! What are you doin anyway? It's unusual to see a mech like yourself wandering the halls.” Swindle's trademark smile made an appearance, deceptively friendly, disarming. He could convince a wild turbofox to sit up and beg with that smile.

Soundwave was caught. He had no business out here, no goal. Perhaps there was nothing to lose with an honest reply. “Soundwave: enjoying some recreational time.”

To his credit Swindle kept his reaction under control, smile broadening, only a blink of his optics betraying his surprise. “Well I'll be! The stoic commander taking some time out? What's the occasion?” 

Again Soundwave was caught off guard. He was not used to this sort of attention... most mechs avoided him and he usually kept himself far too busy to end up in these sort of exchanges. “Reasons: private.” A simple warning. Back off and mind your own business.

“Oh hey, hey, ok big guy! I was just trying to be polite... show an interest y'know?” That charming smile flashed again. “Hey... as long as I've got you here for a second... want to take a look at my new stock? Maybe there's something I can interest you in? An important mech like you, you gotta have needs. There something you looking for?”

“Soundwave seeks: companionship.” What was he doing? That was not the sort of thing to admit to one of the grunts and Swindle no less! But... he needed to talk. To someone, anyone. “Symbiotes: not pleased with Soundwave. Soundwave: alone.” 

Now Swindle did straight up stare at his commander. What was wrong with Soundwave! He was spilling his spark like an Autobot, moping about the base... this was the business opportunity of a lifetime if he could only work out what the mech needed! Calculating processor went to work, pouring over ideas, suppliers and most importantly, coin. In an instant, he looked up again to his commander, dentals flashing greedily. “You don't say... I may have just the thing for you commander! Come and see me next solar cycle and I'll have something you might be veeeery interested in.” Swindle's optics glinted with the prospect of sweet, sweet profit and he gave a hasty nod of respect to Soundwave. “If you'll excuse me commander.” 

Soundwave stopped him there. “Proposal: interesting. Discretion: advised.” A steely look was all it took for the jeep to throw his servos up in a helpless display.

“Of course! Of course! Wouldn't dream of telling a soul commander!” A nervous laugh followed.

With that Soundwave let him go, watching with no small degree of both interest and confusion as the merchant mech turned and retreated the way he had come. Once Swindle had disappeared from sight the telepath was left with his own company once more, again wondering what to do with himself. 

Wishing to avoid further unpleasant interactions, he decided to return to his post. There was always busy work that needed tending to, even with the base as quiet as it was. After the last assault the Decepticons had made on a human oil facility, they had plenty of energon. It was a sorely needed victory after so many losses at the Autobot's servos. Now they were simply taking stock, repairing the base, preparing to ship what surplus fuel they had to Shockwave. It was quiet. Soundwave was tempted to reopen the link to his symbiotes, stopping himself quickly. He would find no friends there, not now. He knew they would not abandon him but it would be some time before they forgave him. At least now the cassettes were allowed rest. They would not be called upon until there was another raid. 

With a distinct air of resignation, the telepath made a path back to the command room, returning to his customary console where he could while away the hours watching surveillance footage and ignoring the almost painful severing of his mental link. They'd speak with him, given time. Soundwave needed only to wait. His visor flickered in interest as he caught sight of Swindle, propositioning another customer. Soundwave wondered what it was the jeep thought he could offer.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next solar cycle Soundwave received a very excited ping from a certain merchant. With little else to fill his time the telepath wrapped up what reports he needed to and sent a confirmation ping to Swindle. If nothing else he was curious. Despite his attempts to read the merchant he'd deciphered little other than 'greed' 'money' 'money' 'profit' 'saps' 'money' 'money.' It was most entertaining in a way.

Soundwave found himself returning to his own quarters. Perhaps it was presumptuous of the merchant to set their meeting place as Soundwave's own quarters but he assumed the jeep had a reason for it. No mech was foolish enough to waste his time, nor tarnish the reputation of Megatron's third in command. Soon enough Soundwave caught sight of Swindle, optics immediately drawn to the cloth covered item the merchant was holding possessively. 

“Ah, commander!” The jeep shifted nervously, obviously eager to get behind closed doors and away from prying optics. 

“Swindle.” Soundwave strode past the merchant, activating the small console that allowed him access to his quarters. He gestured for the jeep to enter and Swindle darted inside quickly.

“Whew! You would not believe how nosey some mechs can be! They should mind their fragging business sometimes- eh...” The jeep shot a nervous look up at Soundwave. “Ah hah of course of course, let's get down to business commander!” The telepath was staring at him expectantly. Swindle quickly arranged himself, quickly taking in the room about him. It was sparse, empty, just as he expected from the stoic TIC. A storage unit filled with data pads, a single table and a couch just beside it. In the next room he could see a berth and little else.

“If I may.” Swindle set his item down on the bland table in the middle of the room, grinning up at Soundwave. He waited until the telepath leaned in close, curiosity building before drawing the cloth covering away with a showy flourish. “Tah dah!” The jeep would split his own faceplates if he grinned any wider.

Soundwave stared. It was a human. A human female by the looks of it. She wore a simple pair of jeans and a ripped up shirt, her hair was messy but she looked clean at least.

“Swindle: Explanation! Now!” 

“Alright, alright commander! Hear me out! You said you were lonel-uh...” Oh no Swindle don't go calling the big guy lonely. Bad idea, bad idea. “-desired companionship, right?” The jeep flashed his dentals expectantly, hopefully. “Well I got you a pet! A cute one too!” He turned to the small plastic case, prodding at the side. “Say hello human!” 

The tiny fleshling stared back silently. 

Soundwave stared, unimpressed. “Query: Is it broken?” The human remained silent, pressed against the back wall of the small clear cube.

Swindle wasn't sure if that was Soundwave's attempt at humour or the telepath was being serious. “It...uh... no no it's fine.” He tapped on the case again. “Hey! You in there! Don't be rude!” Swindle huffed and crouched down, at the human's eye level. “Why don't you say hello to the nice mech here... his name is Soundwave. Go on.” The deceptively sweet smile hid a certain malice. The little fleshling better do what he said or...

“H- ello! S- way!” The poor thing was shaking too much to speak, staring up at the pair of mechs with huge eyes and trying to scrabble further into the far corner of the cube.

“There! That's better! Good girl.” Swindle relaxed, easy smile replacing the cruel one he'd flashed moments before. “Now... you remember what I told you hm? What you should do now?” The tiny human nodded quickly, Swindle purring in satisfaction. “Gooood....” He turned to Soundwave. “She's a pretty one. I made sure of that. Smart too. I think you'll like her.” Swindle had been keeping the girl for several days, waiting for some mech to show a hint of interest at his latest stock. Soundwave had been the last mech he'd expected to offload this valuable item on yet here he was.

Soundwave continued to stare, finally crouching down himself to get a look at the frightened little creature before him. His visor rested level with the clear cube, optics staring intently at the human. He was surprised when the creature shakily stood up, curtseying and flashing a frightened smile before returning to cower in the corner. 

“Very obedient too.” Swindle crooned from beside him. “Such a good girl. Here.” He carefully pried open the top of the cubicle, dipping his servo down and placing a small object on the base before retreating. The human shivered and watched, not moving from her spot. Swindle gave a little nod of encouragement. “Go on.” 

Slowly, hesitantly, the human moved. Shivering as she uncurled from the corner, slowly crawling towards the little gift Swindle had left. With wary optics the female reached out to grasp the box, snatching it up and scrabbling back to her corner, holding the box possessively. 

“What do we say, hm?” 

“Th- Thank you sir!” The female's voice quivered and shook. As soon as Swindle turned his optics away she tore open the box, devouring the contents like a starved animal.

Swindle turned to Soundwave once more. “She was significantly malnourished when I found her. Poor little human just needs someone to look after her.” He quirked an optic ridge towards Soundwave, the telepath ignoring him completely, far too transfixed on the sight before him. The merchant smirked. This customer was in the bag.

Finally the perpetually silent mech spoke. “Query: price?” 

“Oh Soundwave I couldn't... think of her as a gift.” The merchant mech smiled demurely as if he were just happy to be of service to his commander. “Of course if you'd like to purchase any... accessories for her? A habitat, food, garments... the list goes on.”

Soundwave didn't respond, far too interested in the human before him. He had a...a pet? Behind his visor the telepath's optics blinked in surprise, narrowing as they looked to the human in concern. Without a word to Swindle he cautiously lowered his servo into the cube, startling the jeep who moved to stop him. A single glance to the merchant was enough to make him back down. 

“Human: Come.” The female shook her head back and forth, pressing herself into the cube in fear. “Safety: Guaranteed. Soundwave: will protect.” The human didn't move. That was alright. Maybe she would speak to him at least. Soundwave withdrew his servo from the cube. “Human: designation?”

Swindle cut in, attempting to smooth things over. “Your name, girl. Speak up.” 

The tiny scared thing looked up. “Prue... Prudence sir.” She let out a nervous laugh, barely audible, mumbling. “Lookin' like I don't live up to it...” 

Soundwave's visor flickered in recognition. “Prudence. Soundwave: Pleased to meet you.” 

At that the little human let out another laugh. The huge mech was polite, she'd give him that. She stared up at that expressionless visor in awe. 

Swindle cleared his throat. “I see you two are hitting it off.” Lips curved in a knowing smile. “Now about those additional items?” 

“Affirmative. I will purchase them.” 

“Excuse me? Uh... Soundwave? Which ones do you-”

“All of them.” The visored mech stared back at his pretty pet in fascination. He'd always been curious about humans yet never had he thought to keep one. He looked forward to many fascinating conversations. He was sure he would learn a great deal from this one. Finally Soundwave tore his gaze away in order to make whatever arrangements were necessary for the health of his new pet and to settle his account with Swindle. The two mechs went over terms and prices while a small set of eyes watched them warily.

When all was said and done Soundwave had procured a myriad of goods for his new pet, eager to see the human settle in comfortably. It would be pleasant having someone to interact with after all, even if it was an inferior life form.

“Alright Sounders- er commander, just give me 'till tomorrow to get all the stuff together. I'll leave you with the basics in the mean time.” The jeep laid out a few items on the table. There was a stockpile of some sort of food, boxes and boxes of it, water, heaps of fine cloth and a small, as Swindle had said 'energy converter.' This was to take care of the waste biproduct the human would produce. Nobody liked a messy pet, after all. With this system any form of matter could be broken down into base elements and recycled. It was all very 'green' as Swindle said, yet another selling point he made sure to note. 

Swindle made sure to at least install that feature in the human's plastic home before leaving, hooking up the device and giving Soundwave a brief explanation as to what needs humans had.

“You gotta feed em. That's what this stuff is for. Three times a day or they'll get sick oh and loooots of water. They guzzle that stuff down.”

Soundwave endured the chatter, finally breaking through the jeep's babble. “Swindle. Basic knowledge of human life is well known to Soundwave. Explanation: Unnecessary.” 

“Uh...yeah yeah. Oh course. Just makin sure commander.” The merchant mech's trademark smile didn't budge. “Anything you need, you just name it alright? Pleasure doin business with ya!” With that the combaticon took his leave, making sure to set up a private comm. link should Soundwave have any questions and pinging the telepath with the data. 

With the jeep gone, it was just Soundwave and his new pet. Wondering what to do now, the mech simply stared at his pet, soon turning to seat himself on the nearby couch to think over his decision. Had he lost his mind? He continued to stare. He'd just spent a considerable amount of his hard earned credits on... this. Beginning to feel a little buyer's remorse, Soundwave considered calling Swindle back. No. No he'd made a deal, there was no backing out now. But what to do with it...

He looked up. The human hadn't moved, still clutching its box of treats closely. Soundwave quirked his helm slightly in interest. As soon as he moved the tiny thing shifted, startled, clearly afraid. Instantly the telepath threw his servos up, albeit carefully, slowly. “Fear: unnecessary. Prudence: Soundwave's property. Soundwave: will care for.” Slowly the mech slipped down to the floor, kneeling so that he could get a better look at his new pet. “Query: Would Prudence like to talk? Soundwave: would be appreciative.”

The human stayed put for a long time but Soundwave was patient. Eventually she began to shift, squirm in place. Her face became red and she began to make a distressing sound. 

Not knowing what was happening, Soundwave grew alarmed. “Preudence: Sick?” No response. “Soundwave: wishes to help.” Nothing. The telepath wracked his meta for the possible causes to this strange affliction. Swindle had told him to provide plenty of water and food and those had already been put in the human's box. What now? After a time of nervous silence, Soundwave getting close to panicking, the human finally spoke up.

“I...” She whined and shifted about even more, legs wriggling around and frame curling up. It was greatly concerning for the telepath to watch. “I have to use the bathroom!” 

Soundwave stalled. She... what? Oh. Oh of course. Then why did she simply not. Maybe it was an issue with training guidelines? “Permission: Granted.” The telepath hoped that would solve the problem but was shocked when the little human only shouted back, angry, going to far as to throw her little box of treats at the wall.

“That's not what I meant! Look over there you pervert! I can't go with you watching me!” 

Thoroughly chastised, the blue mech whirled about as if Megatron himself had given the order, servos twitching together in unease. He'd just been scolded by a human and even stranger, he had felt that she was right to do it. There was such conviction in the human's voice! 

“Don't turn around until I tell you... okay? Please...” 

That was acceptable. Soundwave could accede to that. He waited, listening to an odd series of noises that must have involved the human's waste function and Swindle's customised rig for that very purpose. After a short time he heard a far quieter, more restrained voice.

“Ok... you... you can turn around now. Sorry I got mad... uh... master? Swindle... Swindle told me I should call you that uh...” Now it was the human's turn to struggle for words. Soundwave's gaze bore down on Prudence with all the force of a sun, burning and steady. “Uh... can... can you not look at me so closely it- it makes me nervous...” 

At least the flesh creature was talking now. “Apologies, Prudence. Soundwave: did not mean to make Prudence uncomfortable.” He turned his helm away, looking the end of the table rather than the very interesting creature situated in the middle of it. Almost as an afterthought, the mech continued. “Designation: Soundwave.”

“Oh... al-alright. So... you're... you're not gonna do anything weird to me... are you? Only... I was desperate and then... and then I saw this big crazy robot! I.... I thought I was losing it! But I've seen you guys! I've seen you on the TV! I've seen the truck! And... and that other guy... head looks a bit like a bucket?”

Soundwave visibly cringed at the remark. “Designation: Megatron! Leader of Decepticons. Helm: bears no resemblance to buckets.”

Prudence smirked. “If you say so big guy.”

The telepath let his helm hang. Not only was this waste of credits worthless but it was disrespectful too! Although he did have to admit the comparison was strangely humorous and- No! Now here he was thinking seditious thoughts! Soundwave dragged himself back up onto the couch, wondering why he'd made such a foolish decision.

A nervous peep caught his attention. “So... a-about that...wierd stuff? Mister Soundwave?” 

“Concern: Unnecessary. Soundwave: Desires companionship, discussion. Assurances: No 'weird stuff' is desired.”

Prudence seemed to relax a little at that news. Well, at least she was fed. That was something... right? Taking a look at the boxes of junk food she'd been given she wasn't so sure. It was food, sure. She was grateful for that but... nutrient value? Zero. She'd need some meat before long, something to keep her going. Hell, what had she gotten herself into... no money, no job, no place to call home. Was this better? She was alive at least... for now. These giant robots were terrifying but this Soundwave guy didn't seem so bad... maybe it would be ok. Maybe... The fear began to set in as silence lingered. “Hey... talk to me big guy. How... how does this work? What do you want in return for the food and stuff?” 

“Terms: Already stated. Companionship desired. That is all.” 

Well... wasn't he just the sweet talker. “Ok then... tell me about you. What's your deal?”

The telepath turned his helm, scrutinizing his pet. “Deal? Reference: Not understood. Explain.”

“Ahhh you know... why... why you doin this? Won't your boss, ol' bucket head is it? Won't he get mad at you?” 

Soundwave repeated himself, more loudly this time. “Designation: Megatron. Learn it.” Soundwave pondered over the questions himself however. He'd have to keep his little pet hidden... for her own sake as well as his. “Secrecy: best course of action.”

“Oh I get it.” Seeming to relax a little as the conversation went on, Prudence took a handful of her snacks from the box. “Mmm.. good stuff. It was an enormous box of trail mix. At least that was better than the chips and rice crackers Swindle had offloaded on Soundwave. He obviously hadn't listened to her when he asked what food humans ate. The trail mix was a start though. “So... am I gonna live in this little glass box forever?” 

“Swindle: Preparing a more suitable habitat.” 

“Oh... I see.” Prudence wished Soundwave would talk more. He was frighteningly large but she'd become accustomed to the size difference under Swindle's care. The jeep had picked her up a few days ago and once the shock had died down told her he was giving her a chance. She could take it or leave it. She'd be fed, looked after and all her needs seen to. It was better than living on the streets, wasn't it? Desperate, Prue took the offer. She spent the next few days cycling between pissing her pants in fear of the giant mech and learning all Swindle had to tell her. He taught her the basics about the Decepticons, what to expect, to obey, to be quiet, to be grateful. He picked her up, made her cling to him as he ferried her about, 10 stories above ground. (It was all in all terrifying) Swindle said it was to get her accustomed to being handled. Prue emptied her stomach as soon as the jeep set her down. By the end of the time with Swindle reality was a strange and bewildering place so she wasn't too shocked to end up here, with this silent giant. It was strange, yeah. But that was life wasn't it? It was her life now, that was for sure. 

When no more words were forthcoming Prue took that as her cue to try and get some rest, shivering as the cold began to bite down on her. She started in shock when Soundwave finally shifted, watchful as the mech approached. 

Soundwave was as quiet as a mech his size could be. “Prudence: Cold?” A tiny nod was his answer and Soundwave fetched up one of the fluffy swathes of cloth Swindle had left him. He carefully placed it in the cube, moving slowly so as not to alarm the human.

Prue snatched up the blanket as soon as it was within reach, wrapping it around herself tightly. Soundwave watched, a pleasant little glow in his spark as his human snuggled in to the warm fabric he had given her. He found himself wanting to touch her, wanting to comfort the shivering human. Perhaps in time she would trust him to. With little more thought spared for the human, Soundwave lay down on the couch, silent sentry to his defenseless pet and offlined his optics, powering down for some much needed recharge. While it was still early in the cycle he felt exhuasted but also... strangely content. He was excited to interact with his new pet when she had calmed enough to accept him. Perhaps it was not such a foolish purchase after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust building with Soundwave and Prue

CHAPTER 2: Trust

Swindle returned the next cycle with a slew of goods stashed away in his subspace, scarcely waiting a moment outside Soundwave's quarters before the telepath ushered him inside. As soon as they were behind closed doors the merchant's mouth began to run, as if making up for lost time. “Hey commander! How you liking the new pet? She's a pretty one aint she? Smart, not too much of a talker, not so great with heights though heh.” 

Swindle didn't see the glare that Prudence shot him and wouldn't have cared for that matter. “So I got your stuff here! Custom made my friend, custom made! I got the Constructicons in on it and don't you worry, they have no idea who it's for! Told 'em it was for some Autobot schmuck who likes to play with dolls, can you imagine? I can see some of those fruity mechs getting up to that... anyway had to pay them overtime, the demanding fraggers so uh... I hope we can... work something out, yknow?” The merchant mech rubbed his servos together, broad smile glinting and greedy optics alight with the prospect of profit.

Soundwave endured the verbal assault, finally given a moment to speak by the jeep. “Arrangements: will be made. Your efforts: appreciated.”

“Yeah, yeah, you're right. We'll work it out later commander, I know you're good for it. Anyway, lets get this set up shall we?” 

Prudence's small cubicle was carefully shifted to the couch so the two mechs had room to work with. After a flurry of activity the tabletop was covered in all manner of goods. 

“Now what we got here is fully functional unit. It's got working lights, heating, plumbing and even a few outfits for the little girly. Oh and there's a pet-safe hot plate so she can warm her food. The guys and me, we thought of everything! This is gonna be a real hit I tell ya!” Swindle beamed, clearly proud of his stock. “Oh and here we got... lets see... some different food, a bunch of cleaning stuff for her and some different bits of cloth, sheets and towels, that stuff.”

Soundwave stared at the little house in wonder. It was a tiny replica of a human dwelling, compact and featuring clear plastic on one side so that a mech could view whatever it was the human was getting up to inside. They'd even gotten a television, and what looked to be piece of exercise equipment to keep the human healthy and entertained. 

“Oh and we got some books here.” Swindle opened up the clear side of the house, unceremoniously dumping a collection of books on the floor. “That should be about it. There's a shelf there for 'em. It's a bit too tricky trying to wedge them in there from my perspective but hey, it'll give the human something to do.” 

Suddenly excited, Soundwave turned to the couch, scooping up his little pet and setting the small, clear cube down on the table. He fiddled with the cube, trying to get it open.

“Hey hey, careful! She might run! I spent a lot of time on this one and I don't want to see her get squashed by some lughead!” 

It was Prue who finally spoke up now. “I won't run. Um... mister Swindle. Sir. Soundwave. Like you said. It's not safe out there is it? Those other robots I mean...” 

Swindle whistled in appreciation. “Wow commander. You really are god at keeping 'em in line aren't 'ya?” With no further protests from the jeep, Soundwave managed to pry the cube open, the sides snapping apart from their clip-locks and lowered down.

Prue grabbed ahold of her blanket, wrapping it around herself like a shield. She stood on shaky legs and walked towards the strange looking 'house.' This looked like it was supposed to be her new home. “Wow.... fancy.” 

Timidly the human stepped forward, watching the towering giants above her like a hawk. Soon she reached the building, stepping in to the living room and winding her way through the collection of oddments Swindle had filled the house with. There was artwork adorning the walls, constellations and Stars, weird alien planetscapes. There was a bookshelf, a couch, a television. She wondered if it worked. Tentatively, the young girl reached out to hook the device up to a nearby power point. How the big robots had manged to do this was a mystery. They must have had help for the wiring, surely. Once it was hooked up she pressed the power button, stunned as the television flickered to life.

The next thing to be investigated was the kitchen. Like Swindle had said, there was nothing much to cook with but there was a microwave. A microwave! It had been so long since she'd had a hot meal! Starting to get a little excited, she moved on to the rest of the house, going upstairs to find a bathroom and a bedroom. The bed looked so comfortable! She leapt straight onto it and sighed happily. This was an even better deal than she'd ever hoped!

Swindle spared a glance towards the nearby telepath as the pair of mechs watched Prudence explore her new home. He could swear the mech was grinning behind that mask. Satisfied, the merchantmech hauled himself up, yawning deeply and stretching. “Well... if there's nothing else commander... I'm gonna recharge before my next shift.” 

Soundwave nodded, transfixed by the sight of his little pet enjoying her home. He didn't even hear Swindle leave, chuckling to himself as he turned and made his way back to his own quarters. 

Prue was ecstatic, rolling around on the comfortable bed and giggling gleefully. Food! A warm bed! This house may have been a glorified dollhouse but it was like a mansion! It had everything! After a moment she leapt from the bed and ran to the bathroom, taking in a sight she'd missed before. “No way!” A working bath! “Oh my god! A hot bath! I am so there! Thank god it's been so long I-” Before she knew it she was ripping her clothes off, abruptly stopping as she realised her silent warden was still watching. Thank god she stopped herself before going too far, still wearing the jeans and a singlet underneath.

“Uh... mister Soundwave?” This was awkward. Hell, awkward didn't begin to cover it. A giant robot was watching her change for Christ's sake! “Do you think you could uh... not look? It's a little weird... uh... wierder. Please I haven't had a bath in so loooong.” 

Soundwave felt his spark melt as the little human turned to him pleadingly, hands pressed close to her chest and face undeniably cute. “Request... request: acceptable.” The human just looked so cute begging like that, he had to look away anyway. This was not the first time Soundwave had been thankful to have his visor, his mask. Underneath it he was blushing feverishly. The telepath plopped himself down on the couch, staring away from the house and the adorable human within. He heard the rush of water, a splash and then a pleased noise.

“Um... I guess you can look now.” More or less hidden in the bath tub, water soapy and bubbly, Prue was obscured well enough from the giant's eyes.

Soundwave turned to look, smiling as he saw his pet already making use of her new things. He hazarded a question. “Prudence... enjoys new home?” 

“It's amazing! It's... I'm having a bath! Do you know how long its been!” 

“Negative.”

“Well... it's been a damn long time! Ohhh this feels so nice! I could stay in here forever...mm...” Prue let herself sink lower into the tub, remarkably contented considering her circumstances. 

“Prudenc-” She cut him off before the big mech could finish. 

“It's Prue. And you... what do they call you?”

“Designation: Soundw-”

“No, no. You gotta have a nickname! How about... Soundy? Sounds... Sounders? Can I call you Sounders?” 

The telepath blinked. He'd never expected the human to be so bold, nor to be given a nickname. A shortened version of a designation, usually denoting fondness or endearment. He'd heard others use them but never had one himself. Perhaps it was alright. 

“Chosen designation: acceptable... Prue.” Soundwave felt the blush heating his cheeks return. Here he was being more open, more at ease with a human than his own comrades. He shook his head at the thought. “Query: Why did Prue come here?”

“Oh... I was kind hoping you wouldn't ask...” She sunk lower into the tub. “There's not much to say. I lost my home. I got no family, no money. I thought I was gonna starve then I saw this weird guy in a jeep talking about free handouts for girls willing to play house. Sounded scary but... it beats starving. So we drove to a place out of town, I thought things were gonna turn rough but boy was I ever wrong. I get tossed out of the jeep and then the guy, the guy driving it disappears! He was a hologram and the jeep he turns into mister Swindle! My god I thought my heart had gone and stopped! Once I was done screaming my lungs out Swindle filled me in, took me back to his hidey hole and fed me. And here I am! In paradise!” Prue threw her arms up dramatically. It was far from paradise but still she was damned lucky to be here and not in a ditch, starving to death.

“Query: Your familial unit. Deceased?” 

“What, my family? Nah never had any. I was tossed around from one foster home to another, then by the time I got old enough no one wanted to put up with me. Anyway, enough about that. How did your bot Swindle do all this!”

Soundwave had to pause and think on that one. “Swindle... opportunistic and skillful. Methods many and varied... often questionable.”

Prue thought she could detect a note of disapproval in that stern and monotone voice. “Ohhh you don't like him much? Who do you like then? Tell me about the others! Bucketh-” She stifled a laugh. “Megatron. Who else is there?”

“Lord Megatron: powerful, intimidating, commanding. Second in command: Starscream. Starscream: obnoxious.” Soundwave felt a sudden weight off his chest. Talking was good. Talking was nice. And here he could say whatever he liked to the little human and it scarcely mattered. She'd likely never meet any of the other Decepticons.

“Starscream: schemer, disloyal, arrogant-”

“Woah, woah. So why is he second in command if he's so bad?” Prue raised a good point.

Soundwave grumbled, something he seldom did. “Situation: complicated. History between Starscream and Lord Megatron is... perplexing.”

“Ohhh... so they fuck then?” Wait did giant robots even do that?

Soundwave jerked into awareness, helm snapping up in shock and staring at the brash human. “Lord Megatron: would never- Starscream: glitch! Question: inappropriate! Language: undesirable!... Summation...” Soundwave let out a sigh, the heavily modulated noise almost foreign to his own audials, ever the controlled mech. “Correct.”

Prue grinned up at the metallic behemoth. “Oh so I got it right! Score one for Prue!” 

“Score: Noted.”

“No that's not what I- Ah... nevermind.” She waved her hand dismissively. “Wait how do they even? Do you guys have... oh my god don't tell me you guys have giant robo dicks and pussies!”

Soundwave reeled. Where had Swindle found this one? Yes, she was interesting, yes she was cute but by Primus... were some of her questions ever unwanted. Still, being the blunt and straightforward mech he was, Soundwave replied with a simple. “Affirmative.” He was familiar with Earth terminology from the litany of abuse that was hurled around the base. Still it was shocking to hear such language from his pet who... seemed to be enjoying herself at the news.

“Oh my god! Can... can I see it?”

“Prudence: Will cease this line of questioning immediately!” Soundwave was flustered, annoyed even. 

“Ok, ok. Sorry Sounders. Soundwave. This is just... so weird. I won't ask. Ok?” No response. “Aww come on. I said I was sorry.” Still no response. “Ah fine. At least turn your head will you? I want to get out.” Thankfully Soundwave did as she asked. Prue dried herself off with a towel and wrapped it around herself, wondering what other treasures the house hid. She wandered into the adjoining bedroom, searching through the cupboards, pleased to find an assortment of clothing stuffed in all the cupboards. It was amazing how the bots had managed to stock such tiny shelves! Slipping into a fresh dress, loose and flowing, the young girl looked down at herself. She felt like a princess all of a sudden, so clean and pampered, fresh and looked after. With a certain mischievous glint in her eyes she skipped down the stairs and wound her way through the piles of books scattered over the floor, standing at the edge of the house and looking up. 

“Soundwave? How do I look?” 

The telepath finally turned his helm, looking down at his excited little pet. She'd picked out a bright yellow sundress, frilly edges and light, airy fabric seeming to dance about her playfully. Curious, Soundwave extended a servo, moving slowly and soon resting it on the table. 

Prue stared at the giant hand with no small amount of trepidation, backing up a little and seeming to lose a little of her exuberance. 

“Prue: looks beautiful.” When the human still failed to move he continued. “Soundwave: will be careful.”

Frightened yet intrigued, the young girl stepped forward, slowly making her way towards the huge mech. Soon she stopped before Soundwave's hand, reaching out and touching a fingertip with her own hand. It was huge! She pressed both hands against it, stunned by how warm the metal was. When Swindle had picked her up she was far too frightened to pay attention to anything other than how terrified she was.

Soundwave made no move so far, content to let his pet build a little trust in him. He watched her poke and prod, exploring his plating. It was endearing to watch, like a turbopuppy chasing its tail. The human was warm, soft, unbelievably so. He would have to be extremely mindful in order to keep from harming her. Soundwave watched Prue continue with her little exploration, stunned when the girl finally leaned forward, pressing her lips to the tip of his finger. A warm surge of emotion and approval flooded the telepath and he felt the urge to touch, to stroke the human but he restrained himself. Already he'd made great progress. His charming yet... inappropriate little human was already taking to him. He watched as she finally withdrew, taking a few steps back. The telepath removed his servo, touching the point where his pet had kissed him, fingertip still warm. He felt a certain giddy excitement. 

“Soundwave: pleased.”

Prue grinned up at her strange new friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumble and Frenzy appear. Stuff happens.

CHAPTER 3: Visitors

Soundwave was returning from another shift, pleased to be heading back to his quarters and looking forward to another interesting conversation with his pet. Perhaps she would be wearing something different? They might talk about human culture and the parallels it held with Cybertron's. The telepath was drawn from his musings when he heard a commotion, seemingly coming from his own quarters. Immediately Soundwave panicked, assuming the worst. Someone had snuck into his quarters in order to kill his pet! He bolted down the rest of the hall, slamming his servo down on the activation panel and expecting to see the worst. 

“Hey! Quit it ya geek!”

“No you quit it! I get to play with her first!” 

The telepath's voice boomed in anger. “Rumble! Frenzy! Desist!” It seemed the twins had returned to Soundwave's hab suite before he'd expected. They'd seemed so furious, along with the other cassettes that Soundwave had hardly expected to see any of them for cycles yet. But then the twins were easily bored... They'd probably forgotten why they were so miffed by now, especially with this new distraction. 

“Ah gee, why boss? She's obviously a toy.” Rumble gave up on trying to catch the frightened human, just watching her instead. It was Frenzy who turned to Soundwave and spoke next.

“What's the big idea anyway? Isn't this place crowded enough with all 'a us in here?” Frenzy huffed. “Woulda thought youd'a missed us but here ya are playin with some... some human like a damned doll! Geez... come on, let's get outa' here Rumble.” He grabbed his twin by the arm and dragged, hauling the protesting bot from the room. 

“But I was still lookin!” 

“Well now y'er done! See ya boss. Call us when you get you realise how much you miss us.” For such a tiny bot the cassette sure could complain loudly enough to make even Starscream cringe. Soundwave slumped into his couch, pondering over this new development. Starscream... why did the seeker seem important right now... The telepath sat bolt upright, frantically pinging the tiny pair, cringing when he heard their continued bickering in the hall outside. 

*Desist! Quiet!*

The responding ping was aggravatingly rude. *Shove it up your tailpipe boss! Why should we!* 

*Secrecy: desired! Negative. Secrecy: Imperative! Prue's Safety: At risk!* Thankfully the desperation Soundwave felt translated well enough for the pair to understand. 

*Yeah, yeah ok. We get it.*

Soundwave vented a sigh of relief, sinking back down to the couch and spending a moment letting his whirling spark settle. He soon remembered Prue, kneeling down to check on the little human. She was holed up in the bathroom, hiding in the tub and clutching it desperately.

“Prue: Status?” Silence. “Prue: Status repor-” The telepath had to force himself out of his normal behaviour. “Query: are you alright?”

The human shook and held her head, rocking back and forth a little and shaking her head and soon crying out! “No! No no no I thought they were gonna tear me apart Sounders! Why... why'd you let them in here!” 

Soundwave felt a stabbing pain in his spark, struggling for words and he leaned closer to the table. His servos rested in front of him, clutching the table's edge. “Negative. Rumble and Frenzy: Family. Childish. Sought only to play. Their behaviour: often problematic. Apologies.”

“Gee some family! I thought... I was so s-scared!” Prue burst into tears, clinging to herself, gasping for breath.

The telepath looked on in immense regret. “Soundwave: Sorry. Soundwave: Did not anticipate events.”

“Well keep them away from me will 'ya! I damn nearly had a heart attack the second they came at me!” She took a few deep breaths, seeming to calm a tiny bit.

Soundwave watched, agonising over what to do. He wanted to touch her, comfort her. The little human was so tiny, so fragile and looked hurt. His modulated voice shook with restrained emotion. “Soundwave: wishes to help. Prue: come?” The huge mech held out his servos, lowering his helm towards the table so he didn't tower above the human quite so much. “Prue: precious. Soundwave: wishes to comfort.” A word that didn't often make it into the stoic mech's vocabulary followed. “Please?”

Amazingly enough, Prue stood up, dragging herself out of the tub with a lingering sob and slowly making her way down to the bottom floor of her doll-like home, shuffling along laboriously. She padded as far as the nearest wall, right up to the edge between her strange home and the open air outside it. Clear plastic lay before her, the unfastened wall to the oversized dollhouse. She stopped there, staring down at the ground. 

“Good.” Soundwave wished he could make his voice more soothing, hesitating a moment before finally deciding to do away with his mask. With a soft click his mask drew back, revealing the mech's jaw and lips, a sight few had seen. Now with a softer, soothing timbre, the mech spoke. “Prue. Soundwave: wishes to comfort. Permission requested?” Pale lips curled in an encouraging smile, growing when the human took a step forward. “Gooood. Prue: doing well.” 

It took some time but eventually with the right words and a lot of patience, the mech managed to coax his pet close enough that she was close enough to reach out and touch him, timidly doing so. “Sounders... you've got a face under there. Who'da known huh?” Despite the effort at humour she still shook, obviously afraid of being so close to a creature so huge that it would take the slightest amount of effort to crush her.

Soundwave's smile grew. “Affirmative. Permission requested. May Soundwave touch Prue? Soundave: promises to be careful.”

Hell she'd come this far. She was fairly certain the huge mech wouldn't hurt her, even by accident. He was incredibly patient and restrained. “Uh... o..ok...” She gulped and waited nervously, heart pounding in trepidation.

Slowly, inch by inch the telepath moved. He started by moving one finger, curling it, gingerly brushing it against the bottom of the yellow dress his pet still wore. After a minute or so he became more bold, applying the slightest amount more pressure and moving upwards, stroking the human's back. “Prue: comfortable?”

“It's... it's ok Sounders. I think I can trust you.” Her voice was quiet, questioning and timid, but she was willing to give the huge mech a chance. 

“Soundwave: appreciative. Prue: will tell Soundwave if contact is unwelcome. Confirm?” The human nodded and Soundwave let a little bit of tension leave his frame. She trusted him so far. With a truly remarkable amount of care and gentleness, the telepath slowly turned one servo, scooping up the human at a snail's pace by raising the flat of his hand to the back of the female's knees. He carefully maneuvered her to sit on his outstretched servo, free servo hovering nearby. When he was sure the human wasn't alarmed he began to move his other servo, one outstretched finger slowly moving towards the human, eventually, finally resting against Prue's form.

He'd done it. Soundwave felt a wonderful little thrill of achievement, of affection surge through him. He felt warm and content, fuel lines hot and spark swelling. The dear little thing was perched in his servo, letting Soundwave pet her gently. Slowly, rhythmically, a single digit stroked down the human's back. She was so warm and soft, vulnerable and precious. After a time the tiny thing began shaking, Soundwave becoming alarmed again, thinking he'd done something wrong. “Prue: Status? Soundwave: concerned. Prue?”

Prue finally burst out in tears again, throwing herself up against Soundwave's comforting servo and latching onto it, sobbing her heart out and shaking her head at this bizarre situation. What was she doing? This was crazy! Wasn't it? She was crazy! 

Soundwave kept up his gentle petting, easing his pet through her pain. Time passed, eventually the loud, wracking sobs dying down to soft hiccups. Before too much longer the girl had quieted completely, merely clinging to Soundwave, eventually looking up, smiling even as tears streaked her cheeks. 

“You know...” She sniffled. “You've got a pretty smile Sounders.” 

The warmth in Soundwave's spark surged and bubbled over. He blushed.

 

 

 

Just outside Starscream stalked the halls. He was heading to the Combaticon's quarters to check in on a most interesting rumour that had only just begun to circulate. Apparently Soundwave's brats had been mouthing off again, this time about something that the seeker found most interesting. Someone had a human on board. Starscream would find out who. Heels clicked against the floor as the seeker walked, venomous and bristling with anger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret is well and truly out.

CHAPTER 4: Discovery

“Alright who has it!” The seeker pinned Swindle against the nearest wall, snarling in his face. “You will tell me and you will make it quick!”

“Starscream! I- what? I don't know what you-” 

“Save it!” Starscream shook the smaller mech. “You know what I mean. Someone's snuck a human on board... why! Who! You will tell me or you will face the consequences!”

Starscream's screechy voice grated against the merchant's audials terribly. “Ahhh! I don't know what you mean! I don't know anything about that Screamer... honest.” The jeep's shock turned to sickeningly sweet words. “Come on commander... you know I'd tell you if I could but I don't know who it is! They must have found another guy for that.”

Starscream's voice turned saccharin sweet, the jet lowering Swindle slowly to the ground. “Reeaaally Swindle? Am I to believe, that you... you opportunistic, money grubbing little sell-out, would let another mech run such a racquet under your very optics? Do tell me Swindle... whatever has brought about this change of spark in you?” The jet grinned, predatory, cruel. He knew he had Swindle now.

“Uh... I turned over a new lea-ahhhh! Hey!” Servos shot up as the smaller mech tried and failed to fight Starcsream off, the seeker squeezing his servos tight around Swindle's throat.

“My my... I'm sorry Swindle... but I just don't believe you. You wouldn't be lying to me would you...? And.... oh if you're lying to me.... you're lying to Megatron, our glorious leader. Wouldn't that just be awful...?” Starscream's servos tightened further, his optics narrowing to dangerous slits as he watched Swindle kick helplessly. “Wouldn't that make you feel terrible... betraying (Starscream was sure to drag out the word) our leader's trust, betraying our leader and disrespecting his rule. Tsk tsk, Swindle.” Starscream's lips split in a cruel grin.

Swindle cursed. They loyalty coding in his processor was going haywire. Starscream had him on the ropes and the damned seeker knew it. “I... I dunno what...” There was a painful twinge in his processor and the combaticon knew it was only going to get worse. If it kept going it would eventually lock down his higher functions, leaving Swindle incapable of moving, speaking, thinking. He'd be left laying in a puddle of his own oral lubricants while his processor forced a cold reboot. It was not a pleasant experience, never had been. It was certainly one Swindle did his best to avoid as well. “Ok, ok commander. Please. Don't say any more. It. It was Soundwave...” The jeep let his helm sink. Some customer confidentiality... it was hard to make that claim sometimes. Usually Soundwave was the one ratting him out but Starscream had his ways too. If only it wasn't for the loyalty programming... “Said he was lonely... I... thought I'd get him a pet, y'know? Oh frag don't tell him I told ya Screamer, please!” 

Too late. Starscream was already on the move, ignoring the jeep's pleas. He let Swindle drop the ground and strode from the room, pedes clicking over durasteel flooring, the mech single minded in his goal. He stormed through the halls, pushing aside any mech who got in his way or barking at them to move. Within minutes he was outside Soundwave's quarters, buzzing the intercom system and waiting for the monotone officer to respond. He waited. He waited some more, buzzing again. “Soundwave!” The seeker's screechy voice resounded through the complex. “Open the fragging door! I have a command directly from Megatron himself!” That got a reaction. Starscream heard noises beyond the door.

The second Soundwave's door slid open Starscream shoved his way past, barging in to the telepath's quarters. “Ah ha! I knew it!” The door slid shut behind him, thankfully at least keeping Starscream's piercing voice contained. “You've got a human stashed away in here!” Servo stretched out, pointing at the brunette. “Explain yourself Soundwave!”

“Despite his alarm at having been discovered by Starscream, Soundwave was quite adept at adapting, not to mention remaining calm under extremely stressful circumstances. “Human: Pet. Purpose: Therapuetic. Does not concern Starscream.”

“Ohhhh?” The seeker stalked forwards, leaning down to inspect the creature and its habitat. “What lengths you have gone to! Does our great leader know of this? I'm sure Megatron would be most displeased to hear a vile little human got aboard... perhaps I should simply resolve this problem here and now. Squash the bug... so to speak.” The seeker drew his servo up as if to strike.

This time Soundwave did react, grabbing Starscream's servo tightly. “Decision: highly unadvised.” Soundwave almost growled the words. He was already quite fond of his pet. Primus help the fool who tried to terminate her. “Soundwave: would be most displeased. Would seek retribution.” There it was, plain and simple. Don't go near my pet or I will make you regret it. The telepath stared at Starscream, long and hard, scarcely surprised when the seeker reverted to his more flippant side, scoffing and throwing off his servo.

“Very well!” Starscream threw his servos up as if suddenly exasperated, turning to muttering under his breath as he leaned down to inspect the human. “Hm... I don't see what all the fuss is about.” He taps the clear side panel firmly affixed to the dollhouse, Prue never having felt so glad fo its existance as she watched the huge bot. “Hm... she's not very interesting... just sits there.” Starscream abruptly whirled around, dumping himself on the nearby couch and glaring at Starscream's treasured pet. “I could report this to Megatron... but... instead I find myself curious. Why, Soundwave?” The seeker tilted his helm to the side, pinning Soundwave with a questioning stare.

“Reasons: complicated.”

“Go on...” Starscream made himself comfortable, lifting his pedes up to rest on the table's edge and making a point of lounging indulgently. He spread his arms out and sank into the couch, sighing deeply as he relaxed.

“Relationship with cassettes: difficult at current. Alternate companionship desired.” 

“Hah! You couldn't have gone and spent some time with the rest of us like a reasonable mech! No... no I suppose you couldn't have...” Starscream scoffed, chiding the telepath, as if his decision was pitiable. “Poor, poor Soundwave... all alone without his little cassettes to tell him how wonderful he is!” Starscream threw his servos up dramatically, cackling wildly.

Soundwave had been watching every one of Starscream's reactions carefully, a suspicion growing in his mind ever since the seeker shoved his way in here. “Query: Starscream... inebriated?” The jet was even more animated and venemous than his usual disposition and was starting to drawl his words. At first he'd seemed so focused but Soundwave supposed it was only anger or jealousy that harnessed his emotions in, focused his thoughts. Now he was....

“Yeeesssss I'm fragging overcharged... happy? I got some of the good stuff off Swindle and I thought I'd have a few before I confronted you and look! Now I... oh... oh Soundwave... the couch... is it moving? Make it stop moving...” Starscream slowly teetered sideways, eventually collapsing against the couch's arm and blinking away recharge. “Hey... I once thought... you and me... we could be pals... you know? But then! You had to get all... up in my business... Megatron's lapdog! That's what you are!” The seeker pointed an accusing finger. “You! How did you get him to like you... to listen to you... I've tried... It doesn't work!” Starscream stared up pitifully at the telepath, optics over-wide and distraut.

Up until that point Soundwave was almost ready to offline the seeker. Suddenly seeing the hurt in those optics though, the confusion, he couldn't bring himself to be angry. Starscream was a petulant child, demanding, short tempered and hopelessly craving of both authority and affection. Too bad he could never have both. Megatron had been particularly hard on the seeker of late, sending Starscream to the medbay for another string of failures that may of may not have in reality been the jet's fault. Like a wise old family figurehead, Soundwave couldn't help but see straight through the younger mech's tirades. More often than not he just wanted to be noticed, to be listened to, appreciated. If... if he was honest he'd found something of that sort of relationship with his human. Perhaps...

“Starscream. Suggestion: acquire a pet for yourself? Ownership: soothing, relaxing. Soundwave: recommends.” 

Starscream stared for the longest time at his fellow Decepticon? “Pfah! Whatever! Just... let me lie here in peace a minute would you? I... need a moment...” 

Swift as ever, the seeker's mood had changed once more. He was back to his bratty, dismissive norm, the brief sliver of emotions quickly hidden away behind a veneer of calm, distant, disdain. Soundwave watched, waited. He wouldn't leave his pet alone with this unpredictable and dangerous mech. Astonishly enough he realised the seeker had swiftly fallen into recharge. Whatever mixture Swindle had palmed off to him must have certainly been potent. With a resigned sigh Soundwave sent a comm. to Thundercracker. It was not the first time he'd had the more sensible of the trio bail out one of his trine members. Thundercracker would be along shortly, leaving Soundwave to sit and wonder at events. 

The tapedeck did briefly consider if he could ever maintain any sort of relationship with the seeker. It would be... difficult. Starscream was unpredictable, demanding. He had his charms of course but Soundwave found the whole concept of interacting with the seeker for anything more than short, mandated bursts of time to be utterly undesirable. Starscream was irritating. Loud. Prue would have a few more apt words, he was sure. Soundwave almost laughed aloud at the thought, leaning down to check on his little pet. She was sitting quietly, observing, thankfully not too distraught. 

“Reminder. Prue: precious. Soundwave: will protect.” Much to his surprise the human nodded, Soundwave's spark ringing with approval. His pet was learning, both to trust him and follow the telepath's directions. 

Soon enough Thundercracker arrived, intercom buzzing on his arrival. Soundwave briefly wondered whether to haul Starscream over to him himself or just let his trinemate deal with him. The second in command was hardly known for his ability to keep a secret... or will to. It took only a moment for Soundwave to realise that any and all hope of keeping his pet a secret had been dashed the moment that bratty seeker stepped through the door. With a heavy step, the tapedeck paced to his door, activating it and greeting a less than thrilled seeker.

“Thundercracker.” Soundwave simply gestured to the unconscious seeker on his couch. “Your assistance: appreciated.” 

“Yeah. I'm used to it. What's he gone and done now?” The seeker slapped a servo on Soundwave's shoulder in an easy gesture of companionship. While he'd never spent much time with Soundwave personally, he respected him. Soundwave did his job. He didn't complain, he kept his helm down and he didn't cause Thundercracker any trouble. Starscream was a different matter. The flyer seemed to seek out trouble with vehemence, almost as if he was programmed for it. Thundercracker didn't bear any ill will towards Soundwave when he was forced to report him, even if it did mean watching his trine leader get his aft handed to him by Megatron time and again.

“Current status: overcharged.”

Thundercracker could swear he heard a note of exasperation in that emotionless voice. He stepped closer to his 'fallen' wingmate, prodding the seeker a few times. “Hey. Screamer. Wake up.” The sensible mech grumbled, finally reaching down and shaking Starscream a few times. “Hey! Frag... it's no good... he's not moving and no way am I carrying him out of here... I'm gonna have to call warp.”

Soundwave reacted in an uncharacteristic flurry of motion, gesturing wildly with his servos. “Negative! Negative! Assistance: not desired! Alternate means of transportation: desired.”

Thundercracker shot him an unimpressed stare. “What? Cos of this?” He pointed to the bizarre dollhouse behind him. “Soundwave... I don't care right now. What I care about is getting mister high and mighty here back to his berth to recharge properly so I don't have to endure his screeching in the morning.”

Well... when Thundercracker put it that way... He supposed Skywarp would find out soon enough anyway. Starscream would be flapping his glossa ceaselessly tomorrow. It was the seeker's nature. At least if Skywarp showed up he wouldn't have to babysit the seeker. There was no way he was going to drag Starscream's sorry aft out of here. Let his trine deal with it. The tapedeck heaved a sigh, shoulders slumping in defeat. “Proposal: acceptable. Condition: stay away from what belongs to Soundwave.” He gestured to the dollhouse.

“Alright, alright. I'll keep Warp in line.” Thundercracker pressed a digit to his helm, activating his comm. link and silently communicating a message to his trinemate. When he was done he stood, waiting, glancing towards the dollhouse. Eventually he became curious, leaning forward a little to get a closer look at it. “That's some craftsmanship...” His optics wandered over the tiny dwelling. “Does it all work?” 

“Affirmative.” Soundwave watched the seeker carefully. Thankfully Thundercracker seemed mostly content to simply oggle the dollhouse, making no move towards touching anything. He was surprised when he heard the seeker speak to his pet.

“Hey in there. Hope my 'leader' here-” The jet snorted and shot his thumb towards his unconscious trinemate. “-didn't scare you too much.” Thundercracker tilted his helm and watched as the little human nodded in understanding. “Huh... cute. I guess it could be fun having a pet.” The last comment was directed at Soundwave, Thundercracker standing with a groan. “Ahhhh where is that fragger!” 

A familiar -vop!- sound shot through the air and suddenly there was another mech amongst them.

“Hey TC! You would not believe what you are missing! Motormaster and Brawl- hey... what's tha- ahhhh! A human! Here? TC what's going o-” Skywarp was cut short by Thundercracker slapping his servo over flapping lips.

“Quiet!” The cobalt seeker growled out the command, glaring at his noisy wingmate. “Shut your trap and get Screamer back to his own berth. Ok?” 

Skywarp glared back, shoving his trinemate's servo away. “Awww come on! You gotta tell me what's going on! Where did Soundwave get a pet? What does he like dolls no-” The seeker was suddenly aware of Soundwave's unwavering stare, plating shivering in response. “Fine. Fine. Whatever gets your gaskets going. I just wanna take a look.” 

“Don't! Touch anything...” Thundercracker's warning held an edge of anger. He just wanted to get back to his own berth and recharge, forget this bizarre scene entirely. It seemed Skywarp held no such interest. 

“Will you look at that...” Ignoring the warnings, Skywarp tapped on the glass, grinning and causing both mechs behind him to lunge forward in panic. “Hey there tiny fleshli-heeey! G-offa me! Primus... I was just saying hello!” The two mechs hauled him back, one on each shoulder. Thundercracker shoved him towards Starscream. 

“Just get him out of here will you?” The normally calm mech found himself rubbing his helm in frustration. 

“Yeah... got it.” With a resigned air the seeker reached out and placed a servo to Starscream's plating. “Come on Screamer... let's go.” With another -vop- and a flash of purple light the pair were gone. Thundercracker sighed in relief. 

“Thank Primus for that... I'll get going too.”

“Thundercracker. Assistance: appreciated.” Soundwave nodded his thanks to the seeker and received a twitch of a smile in return, the seeker departing.

Finally alone, chaos dealt with, the telepath knelt down to check on his pet, reaching out to unsnap the clear side from his human's house and sitting back on his aft, not bothering to move from the floor. It had been a trying couple of days. “Prue: status?”

The human didn't speak for a little while, slowly crawling out from her latest hiding place, under the bed. “Oh.. uh... it's it's ok Sounders. Thanks for getting rid of them.” She smile up sheepishly at him from her place on the floor, legs still buried under the bed. Thankfully, even without the clear plastic wall, whoever had designed the dollhouse had fitted the top floor with a small railing, so as to keep it's inhabitants safe. Prue slowly crawled out from under the bed, dragging herself closer to the railing and leaning into Soundwave's comforting servo when it was offered. Already she'd come to trust the mech, enjoy his careful and affectionate touch.

“Soundwave: glad that Prue is safe.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream is a glitch

CHAPTER 5: Starscream

The Decepticon second in command had spent the morning feeling sorry for himself as he dragged his aft to and from the washracks, tank threatening to purge but never quite getting there. Finally his systems had begun to settle, his hangover receding. Thankfully he didn't have duty today, instead lying on his berth with his servo to his helm, trying to remember how he'd gotten there. The last thing he recalled was Soundwave... and that human pet. The seeker's faceplates contorted as he pondered over that idea. He supposed there was no real harm in having a human aboard if it was secured like that... frag... maybe... maybe he should get one too. It would be nice having something to lord over, to polish his pedes and tell him how glorious his finish was. The more Starscream thought about it the more appealing the idea became. So it was that not long after, Swindle received yet another visit from the perpetually irritable flight leader.

Starscream was a little surprised that Swindle hadn't tried to send him away, opening the door to his hab. Suite without any fuss and even smiling up at the seeker. “Starscream. How can I help you? Something you're uh... looking for?” 

“As a matter of fact...” The SIC watched Swindle's optics light up at the prospect of a sale. He lowered his voice, leaning in closer enough to whisper to the merchant mech. “That little human of Soundwave's.... I want one too.” 

Swindle was shocked, shocked and very, very happy. This little scheme of his was working wonderfully already! “R-really? I mean... a' course you do!” He dropped his voice, looking around nervously. “Come on in Scream- er... commander. Let's talk business.” The door soon shut behind the pair, Swindle rubbing his servos together in anticipation before disappearing from prying optics.

 

 

Starscream had been kept waiting for some time, making sure to let Swindle know just how poor a choice he had made in doing so. Of course the jeep had explained to him that it took time to find the right humans, train them up and acquire all the necessary goods they'd need. The seeker didn't care to hear it however, simply irked that Soundwave had something that he did not. When the merchant finally commed him to make his way to a disused portion of the armory, Starscream wasted no time in getting himself there. He ignored most mechs he passed, the numbers of whom thankfully dwindled as he grew closer to his destination. Before too long he rounded a corner to the armory, slipping inside.

“Ah, there he is, my favourite customer.” Swindle grinned, well and truly meaning his words. His favourite customer had always been whoever was passing him the credits at the time and Starscream was about to fork over quite the sum.

“Swindle... I trust my goods have been secured? I've been so very patient with you after all...” The seeker's optics narrowed in clear irritation.

“Eh heh, yeah commander, right this way, right this way!” He ushered Starscream towards a large covered crate, drawing the cloth back and revealing a group of humans huddled together in the bottom. “Take your pick commander. I spent all week training them up, cleaning them and teaching them to behave. I think you'll appreciate the effort I went to.” Swindle beamed, prideful as he looked down to his gathering.

After the success of his last venture he'd set out to look for more volunteers, surprised at how easy it was to wrangle in a few bodies. He took the humans who were interested, putting them through his own brand of obedience training. It roughly consisted of, 'when I'm talking, you're not.' He told them what they'd need to know about Cybertronian anatomy, how to speak to their new masters and even showed them some imagery of what sort of home they might end up in. Interest peaked amongst the gathering of desperate humans when they saw how well one of the others lived. Swindle had even managed to get a shot of Soundwave's pet enjoying her new home, well fed and clean, all her needs taken care of. 

Despite the initial enthusiasm among the humans, volunteers were few and far between now that the group stared up to Starscream's glowing red optics. The seeker had never been one to make a good first impression.

“Hm... I don't know... they all look the same to me.” Starscream paced around the collection, tilting his helm as he inspected each of the humans. 

Swindle stepped in. “Well they are all female, commander. Just a matter of population control, you understand. But their hair is different. Some of them have skills, tricks if you will. That one there can paint.” He pointed towards a brunette in tattered black rags. “She says so at least.” The indicated human slunk back into the crowd, obviously frightened by the huge mech. “Hm... not very friendly though.”

Starscream looked them over again. “Hm... golden... like a crown.” His servo lowered over one of the little humans, the whole bunch shrieking in panic when he got close. A quick shush and a warning from the jeep shut them up. Starscream pointed at a little one with blonde hair, staring up fearfully. The way she chewed on her hands was kind of...cute. “Hm... that one. I'll take her.”

“Are you sure Starscream? She's... kind of a runt. Smaller than the rest, probably not as healthy. I would suggest-” 

“I will not repeat myself Swindle! I have made my decision!” Starscream's indignant screech was enough to silence any protest. “Now... bring her, along with the other accessories I have chosen to my quarters. I expect you to deal with whatever installation issues arise. I'll give you the access code, just don't touch anything while you're there!” He sneered down at Swindle. That greasy merchant had better not make a mess in there. “The credits will be transferred when I am satisfied that my new human habitat is properly installed... in secrecy I hope. Now. I've a mission to complete. Don't bother me until I return.” With a dismissive wave the seeker excused himself, not bothering to listen to Swindle's protests as he left. The jeep had expected payment before handing over the goods.

Swindle scoffed as soon as Starscream was out of audial range. “Phah! Glitch... Well, guess I can collect later.” Irritated as he was, there was no way Swindle was going to do anything to jeopardize this sale. He could always threaten to rat Starscream out to Megatron if the seeker didn't make with the payment. Grumbling under his breath, he started to pack up the goods Starscream had ordered. Soon the seeker would be the proud new owner of a pint sized gold haired human. The jeep congratulated himself on his work. He could sell anything to anyone.

 

 

 

 

Starscream finally made it back to his hab suite the next cycle, slumping down onto his berth and groaning. His frame ached. His first mission in weeks and he'd scarcely made it onto the battlefield before being shot down by one of those damned lambo twins. It was pathetic and Megatron made sure to drum into him, both verbally and physically, just that. Once his wounds had been patched up and his fuel lines cauterized he found himself summoned before Megatron, humiliated and belittled before being flung to the ground, a vicious backhand sending him reeling. Thankfully it ended there, Megatron content with the (from the battered seeker's perspective) minor abuse. Starscream had dragged himself back to his room for a much needed recharge.

Just as he was shuttering his optics, the seeker remembered his purchase, stumbling from the berth and looking around his quarters. Ah! There it was. In the corner of the room, on a small table to raise it from the ground, stood a dollhouse not unlike the one Starscream had seen Soundwave with. The difference was, this one was even bigger. Never one to be outdone by another, the seeker had ordered a lavish dwelling for his new pet, going all out on expenses and making sure only the best materials were used. The house featured a clear plastic side with safety railings just like Soundwave's but had several more rooms. There was a music room, a craft centre, an enormous king sized bed. The bathroom was large and bright, featuring a spa and thick, soft towels and the entire house was decorated in intricate sculptures and paintings. There was even a small play area outside of the main structure, dedicated to relaxation for the pet. It featured a hot tub and, in a rather childish display, a swing set. Starscream looked on at his purchase with approval. It was just as finely crafted as Swindle had promised. 

The seeker's optics searched for the huge structure's one and only guest. His dear little pet. Eventually he spotted her, hiding in the kitchen corner on the lowest level. Starscream smirked and cracked open the side of the dollhouse. “Well hello my dear pet. I trust you enjoy your new home?”

The human stared up at her enormous host fearfully, quickly remembering Swindle's lessons and responding to her master's questions. “Ye- yes sir. It's um, it's very nice.”

Starscream snorted in amusement. “I should hope so! I spent quite a few credits on you, pet so I do hope you don't prove to be... disappointing.” The seeker's optics narrowed a measure. This little flesh creature had better at least be entertaining. There must have been some reason why Soundwave had wanted one.

The human squeaked in fear. “I-I” She didn't know what to do... what did he want... maybe... maybe she should just compliment him? Swindle had told her that Starscream loved that. When he finally dropped her in her little house he spent a moment telling her how to be good for her new master, stressing the point that Starscream lived to have his ego stroked. “Uhm... I...I think your optics are really pretty mister Starscream! Sir!” She smiled nervously.

The seeker stared at his human pet questioningly for a moment, as if deciding what merit honeyed words had when they came from a pitiful flesh creature. His indecision lasted only a moment, Starscream soaking up the praise greedily. “Go on...”

The little blonde fidgeted, wracking her mind for the right words. “Your-your wings are beautiful! I bet you can fly really fast! Faster than anyone else!” She threw her arms up for good measure, making a show of just how amazing the jet was.

Starscream cooed and sashayed around the room, turning and showing off his wings, hiking them up proudly. “Ohhh such a clever little human! There is no mech alive who can match my speed in the air! I am the lord of the skies!”

Obviously succeeding in winning over the mech, the human continued. “Oh I bet you are! So sleek and perfect!” She watched the flyer's wings move about as she spoke, guessing that Starscream was pleased. “And your feet! Not big clunky things like mister Swindle's! They're so elegant!” She could hardly take herself seriously at this point but the jet just kept lapping up the praise nonetheless.

Starscream looked down at his pedes, pointing his toe out and shifting his weight, smiling as he admired his own frame. “You're right of course. I am perfection.” The seeker's pride swelled, Starscream taking great satisfaction in a nice smothering of praise and worship after his failed mission and the hurt he'd endured for it. Frag, he'd almost forgotten all about that now, customary arrogant pride returning in full force. “I think such a smart little girl deserves a reward.” Starscream sauntered over to the pile of supplies Swindle had left, picking through them to find a small box market 'treats.' He fished out one of the small cubes and walked back to the dollhouse, extending a servo towards the human and holding her reward aloft. “Here.”

The young girl stared, transfixed by those huge glowing orbs before finally forcing herself to move. She stood slowly, took a step forward and reached out to take the dark brown cube, drawing it back and examining it. She sniffed it. It was chocolate. Despite herself she began to salivate, stomach suddenly growling as she gave the huge cube a little bite, moaning happily despite herself. “Mmm...” It tasted divine. When she finally came to her senses she realised Starscream was still watching her, quickly correcting her mistake. Swindle had told her to be polite. “Th-thank you mister Starscream! Sir! Master!” Hopelessly flustered and bewildered, she hoped that one of the titles pleased her keeper well enough. Thankfully, Starscream withdrew, seemingly appeased. He retreated from sight, leaving the human to enjoy her insanely proportioned chocolate cube. 

Gratefully collapsing to the ground, the blonde girl spent a moment calming herself, soon munching her way through half the chocolate cube, setting it aside when she began to feel far too full. Oh... that... that was a lot of chocolate... it was goooood though. Exhausted, she set the rest of the treat down on the kitchen table, hauling herself to the living room and collapsing onto the couch there. “Mmm... soft...” She snuggled into the mass of pillows there and was soon fast asleep. Starscream, likewise, was deep in recharge by then.

 

 

 

The next morning Starscream was greeted with the sight of a very messy looking human, holed up in her house's kitchen. “You. What are you doing?” 

“Ohh.... master... I don't feel good...” 

Starscream blinked in alarm. The human was defective! He knew it! Swindle had palmed off the sick, no good thing to him! Well... he did choose the golden haired one but- oh that wasn't the point! The point was it was Swindle's fault! There was what appeared to be a mess on the floor near the little human. Apparently she'd emptied her fuel tank on the floor before making it to a wash basin. Fan-fragging-tastic! Starscream scowled and pinged Swindle.

*Swindle!*

The jeep awoke in a daze, falling to the floor at the sudden screechy voice of a certain command trine leader ringing in his audials. “Ghaahhh! Uuugh... Starscream...” The jeep left his access channel open to the seeker. He'd told Starscream to let him know if he had any problems but he hardly expected to be woken up by the loudmouth flyer like that! *Frag, Starscream! I was recharging!*

*I don't care! This human is defective! It just purged all over the floor and now it's curled up like a wounded turbofox! I want my credits back!*

Swindle groaned and rubbed his forehelm. Why did this one always have to be such a pain... He suddenly had a great deal of sympathy for lord Megatron. Who knew what his glorious leader had to listen to with that screechy brat around. Sighing, the jeep quickly sent a response. *Calm down, calm down. What did you feed her?*

*Only one of the treats. The ones you gave me!* The reply was indignant, furious. 

*Wait... the whole treat? Starscream those things were meant to be broken up into smaller bits! You're supposed to just snap a piece off of that. What else did you feed her?*

*What do you mean? The treat. I told you.*

Swindle groaned. *Scream... you can't just feed humans nothin' but sugar. They get sick. Gotta give em... grains, plants, animal flesh!*

*Anima- ewww you're kidding right? Those weird furry creatures? Augh Swindle that's-*

*That's what they gotta eat! Look I can get you some canned stuff. The human can just open it up herself an put in in her little heater box. You should have a bunch of other food though. I think it's called....rice? Give her that. That's good for them! Now let me get back to recharge...* The jeep cut off his communication with Starscream, blocking all incoming comms unless they were from the lord slagger himself and rolled over to go back to recharge.

Starscream huffed at being so rudely ignored. “Well... that was enlightening.” He grumbled and picked up one of the treats from the collection. Sure enough, one cube could easily break into many tinier ones. He could see why the human had been sick if she'd consumed roughly twenty times the recommended intake for such refined fuels. The seeker muttered in annoyance under his breath. “Fragging Swindle... fragging... human... why'd I go and... pffah! I still say its defective!” Finally the seeker found the appropriate labelled box amongst the hoard of supplies he had nearby. “Ah. Rice.”

Sitting down with a huff and a sour look, Starscream opened up the little house's side and dumped a tiny bag of 'rice' down on the kitchen floor. “Human. Swindle says to eat that and you will no longer feel ill.” He waited for the girl to move, becoming aggravated when she did not. “Human!” 

Starscream's nasally tone could wake anyone, the blond girl sitting up in alarm at the sudden piercing noise. “Wha? Huh! Oh... uuugh...” She screeched when she noticed the giant face staring straight at her, far too close for her liking. “EEEeee!” Scrabbling and lamely sticking her arms out as if to fend off the giant, she thrashed about for a few seconds before Starscream leaned back. 

“Human. Eat. The. Rice.” Starscream was out of patience. He pointed to the bag he'd dumped in front of her, the girl staring at it dumbly. “Oh for frag's sake! It's for your own good!”

Finally, the blonde girl crawled closer to the bag. She looked at it for a moment then looked around the kitchen. Starscream seemed about to yell at her again so she quickly explained. “I-I have to cook it!” She rummaged through the cupboards for a bowl, finding one and scooping some of the pre-cooked rice into it. Putting it in the microwave, it was only a minute before she slumped back to the ground, bowl of rice in hand. She blew on it to cool it down, taking a handful and eating some. “Mmm.. good.” She'd hardly been worried about finding cutlery with that giant grumpy face staring at her. “Ohh... I feel better already.” It was a lie, but she soon would feel better. For now she just wanted Starscream to back off. Thankfully he did, grabbing a chair from nearby and dragging it closer. 

Starscream's hab suite was just as featureless as any other. It had a couch, a table, some shelves and little else of interest. Ferreted away in his berth room were a few treasures but they were not for other mech's optics. The chair he'd fetched was plain and simple, functional. Megatron frowned upon needless frivolity, much to Starscream's displeasure.

The seeker watched his little pet for some time. “You should use something to eat with. You're getting food on yourself.” His nose scrunched up in disgust. 

The blonde girl hurried to dig through the cupboards, thankfully finding some utensils. She grabbed a spoon and sat down again, too tired to move from her spot. 

Starscream nodded, approving of his pet's quick response. “Good girl.” He looked puzzled for a moment. “What is your designation, girl?” 

The human shrunk, a little embarrassed and shy at being asked about herself, even if it was such a basic question. She didn't think the giant robot would care. “It's... it's Fiona, master.” She felt herself blushing.

Starscream cracked a wry smile. The human could indeed be cute. “Well, Fi-o-nah” He sounded out the name, testing it on his glossa. “Have you ceased to reject your fuel?”

Fiona blinked, staring in confusion before she spotted the unsightly pool of sick near her. “Oh. Ohhh... yes master! I'm sorry master! I know I shouldn't have eaten all that chocolate but I was so hungry and it was so goooood and-” She twiddled her thumbs nervously.

Starscream was happy to let the human take the blame for eating too much. “Hm.. that's alright. As long as you've learned your lesson, human.” There was silence for a little while before Starscream grew irritated again. “Clean that up will you! I have to get to the command centre... ohhhh sweet Primus how I look forward to it!” The seeker's voice dripped in sarcasm, Starscream resigning himself to wordless grumbles as he disappeared through the door to his hab suite.

Fiona was alone once more, looking around herself in a bizarre sort of disconnect. This was her home now...? And... and that angry jet was her keeper? Fiona fell back to the floor again. Maybe she'd feel better after another sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prudence and Fiona meet

CHAPTER 6: Playdate

Soundwave was waiting for his little pet to try on the newest garment he'd ordered from Swindle. It was a long flowing dress, teal in colour that came with a matching black belt. She was going to wear it with a nice pair of black heels and a matching flower in her hair. Soundwave blushed at the thought. He felt a little surge of excitement when he heard a noise from the human's bedroom, whirling about and clasping his servos together in anticipation. Prue stepped out from the walk in wardrobe, twirling about and smiling.

“It's gorgeous Sounders!” 

Soundwave's spark leapt. The human's cheeks were tinted an adorable pink and her cheeks made such cute little dimples when she smiled. The garment looked perfect on her! It made her eyes sparkle delightfully! “Soundwave: agrees.” He reached out towards his little pet, servo outstretched and flat and with hardly a second thought, Prue stepped up into his palm, smiling. Soundwave drew his servo up close to his visor, retracting his mask and returning the smile to his adorable human pet. 

The young brunette reached out towards her towering carer when she was close enough. Warm, moist lips planted a kiss on the smooth metal of Soundwave's cheek and Prue couldn't help but laugh giddily when she saw the unmistakable tinge of blue flush Soundwave's cheeks. She'd quickly come to recognise when the adorable mech was blushing. Feeling a little wobbly on her feet, she sank down to rest against the mech's thumb, rubbing at dark plating fondly. It might not be perfect. It might be weird as the nine hells but at least Soundwave looked after her. She'd not gone hungry once since she got here and, except for those first run-ins with the twins and that snarky jet, she'd been treated like a princess by her charming Sounders. Everything was wonderful! Only... it had been so long since she'd gotten to speak with other people... Soundwave was perfect! But... he wasn't human. She missed human contact. 

With a great deal of care, Soundwave lowered his pet back down to the dollhouse, concerned when he suddenly saw his pet's demeanor shift. “Prue: status? Soundwave: concerned.” He gingerly ran a single digit over his pet's form, servo carefully tracing over that tiny, pretty face.

“Oh. No, no I don't wanna sound ungrateful Sounders... really.” Prue shifted in discomfort, rubbing her arm and looking away.

“Soundwave: insists. Prue: not ungrateful. Prue: precious.”

The young girl laughed and reached out to touch the hand of her noble protector. “I... I miss other humans... I've only spoken to you for... I don't know how long it's been...” 

Soundwave listens silently, without anger, without judgement. “Prue: wishes for human contact? Soundwave: will arrange.” 

“Wait what! What- what do you mean Sounders! Don't do anything crazy will ya! I mean... I know that's not your thing but... what are you gonna do?” Prue looked up in obvious distress.

“Starscream: also keeps a human. Soundwave: will speak with him.”

“Ohhh... huh? Really? There are more girls like me here?” Prue stared up at Soundwave, expression hopeful. “Well... uh... it... it would be nice Sounders... I mean... if it's not any trouble for you.” She smiled demurely up at the telepath, Soundwave turning to putty at that look. Even if he had to shift the Earth on its axis he'd do it for that face. 

“Soundwave: will speak with Starscream.”

Prue grinned and twirled about on the spot, pirouetting from sheer enthusiasm. “Sounders! You're the best!” The telepath blushed again.

 

 

 

 

Back at the Decepticon Second in Command's quarters, Starscream had become accustomed to having a pandering little fleshling doting over his every feature. He let his optics droop happily as Fiona listed off how wonderful and perfect he was. 

“And... and your canopy is so pretty and sparkly! So shiny... It's always so perfectly polished I can see my face in it! And that slim waist and beautiful ruby plating! Oh its so perfect!” 

Ah.... Starscream felt he could listen to this all day, only stirring when the stream of compliments stopped. 

“And....and uh... and...”

Starscream cracked an optic open, staring at his pet from his place on the couch. “Aaaand?” There was an expectant yet playful lilt to his voice. He was in a good mood.

“Uh... I think you're just super duper great mister Starcream! Sir! Master!” Fiona giggled nervously, shifting about and stuffing her hands into her overall pockets. She hadn't been given any other clothes. Starscream had gone all out but he'd neglected that avenue. Fiona didn't mind. She had plenty of food, she had a T.V. Life was good except for when Starscream looked at her a certain way...

The seeker laughed out loud, entertained by his pet's blundering attempts at worshipping him. “Hm... I find myself wondering... while your streams of admittedly bumbling compliments are pleasant... perhaps you can be useful for something else...” Without another word, Starscream hoisted himself up form the couch, strolling over to his pet and plucking the human up between his digits. 

Fiona tried not to scream. Starscream had done this before, often times just for the fun of watching her reaction. He hadn't dropped her yet though so...she figured... he wasn't going to. Still... she quietly shook and whimpered, trying not to look down. Starscream chastised her.

“Oh, shush. I've got you.” The seeker padded towards his berth chamber, shutting the door behind him. He laid down on the berth, setting his pet down next to him and making himself comfortable. “While I wouldn't normally allow a filthy little human to touch my flawless frame... there's some debris that's been plaguing me for cycles. The grit has lodged itself in a vent. You will remove it.” Starscream raised a servo and prodded at his helm vent, the feature closest to his human pet. He tried, for the nth time to wriggle his digit in to the vent and pry it loose, failing miserably and grumbling in annoyance, plopping a clean chamois down on the berth and soon snapping at the befuddled human nearby. “Well. Get on with it pet!” 

Fiona squeaks in panic, scrabbling closer to her short tempered master. “Uhm... he- here master Starscream?” Her hand shakes as she reaches out to touch the seeker's helm vent, tracing around the thin plates between which the debris appeared to be lodged.

“Yes. Now get rid of it!” Came the rather snippy reponse.

“Uh.. y-yessir!” Fiona wondered how to do this. She could see some grit and mud that had plastered itself to the inside of her master's vent. Not knowing how else to proceed, she knelt down, wriggling closer and closer on her knees until she could reach out and pry some of the grit free with her hands. 

Starscream hissed in response. “Careful! Those are sensitive...” 

“S-sorry sir!” Fiona bit her lip in frustration, trying to move more carefully. This time she tried to scrape to grit free from the top, not wreching it and stressing the plating there like she had done before. She grabbed the huge chamois and worked it into the vent, rubbing some of the debris free bit by bit. It was tiring work but after a time the debris came loose, less and less of it remaining lodged in the seeker's vent. Soon it had all been removed, Fiona leaning in to polish the last dregs of dirt from her master's plating. Starscream suddenly let out a most shocking sound.

“Ahhhnn!” The seeker snapped to attention, faceplates blushing as he realised he'd just let himself moan out loud. He'd been enjoying the attention so much... he'd not managed to stifle that last noise. “Uh-” For once the SIC had nothing to say, no words to explain what had just happened. “What are you doing... finish your task human!” 

Fiona peeped in nervousness. “Uh... I am finished master. I... I can keep going if you-”

“No! No that's not necessary!” Starscream sat bolt upright, hurrying from the berth and plucking his human up by the back of her overalls, quickly ferrying her back to her home. “Good work human. I am uh.. most pleased with you.” 

Fiona wordlessly protested, whining and stuttering as her confusion overwhelmed her. What... what had just happened. Did.. did she just make Starscream feel good? Why did he react like that then? Far too confused for her own good, Fiona settled for just being happy that Starscream was satisfied with her. That meant he would keep her. That meant she got to keep eating and stay in this lavish, albeit strange house. She watched Starscream retreat back to his berth chambers, snapping the dollhouse closed before he went. 

 

 

 

It was later in that same cycle that Fiona heard a sudden screeching coming from her master's bedroom. She pressed herself up against the plastic side of her home, trying to work out what was happening. She heard names, names she didn't recognise and... a human name was amongst them? What... what was... All her questions would soon be made clear it seemed, Starscream storming out from his berth chambers and leaning down to look straight at her, ruby optics glinting in the light.

“Well... seems you're getting a visitor. Play nice alright?” Starscream didn't bother to say anything more, simply sitting himself down on the couch and throwing his pedes up onto the table. “And don't say anything embarrassing about me!”

Fiona stared on in confusion, thankfully finding enough of her mind to quickly nod in understanding. A playmate...? What... what did that mean... another human? Like her? She'd thought she was alone here but... but maybe not. Fiona wasn't sure she was so thrilled to see another person. What.. what if they were mean, pushy... like Starsceam. She frowned. Still... she was curious. She found herself wandering aimlessly through the house, filled with nervous energy, abruptly stopping when there was a buzz coming from the seeker's intercom. 

Starscream stood and moved towards the door, buzzing his guest in. “I don't know why I agreed to this...” He grumbled, shooting Soundwave a venomous glare. With a huff, the volatile seeker returned to his place on the couch, sitting down heavily and throwing his pedes up on the table again. 

“Favour: owed.” That was reminder enough. Soundwave had let a lot of the seeker's recent behaviour slide in the hopes of arranging this playdate between the pets. He carried a small box, cloth covering in place,inside of which was his dear little pet. The pair of them had spent the morning picking out a nice outfit for Prue, finally deciding on one that both of them enjoyed and getting Prue ready for her visit to Starcream's human. Soundwave had assumed the seeker had explained what was happening to his own pet, irritated yet not at all surprised when he approached the dollhouse only to see the little blonde human scurrying away in fright. It was alright. Prue would soothe her fears soon enough. Soundwave hoped the two of them got along.

The telepath carefully unfastened the side of the house, setting down his case and uncovering it. It was the same case Swindle had once brought his pet to him in, small, clear, simple. He unlatched the side to allow his pet to enter the strange house.

Fiona stared at the other human in awe. She was right! It was another girl! Suddenly overcome with excitement she started waving out and yelling. “Hi! Hi I'm Fiona! Come on up!” She was grinning madly, vaguely aware of how strange it all must have looked to the new girl. She didn't seem too put off however. The idea of normal kind of went out the window when a giant robot picked you up and took you home anyway.

Prue hurried to the house, excited to see another human, another girl! And it was safe, Soundwave said he would be here. He would watch to make sure nothing happened, not with the other girl or with that snarky jet. When she was close enough to the house, she stepped on up into the living room, looking around and exclaiming. “Wow this is even fancier than my place! Hey can I come up? My name's Prue!” She heard a thumping on the stairs and watched as a petite blonde girl all but charged downstairs, grinning wildly.

“Hi! I'm so glad to see you! Is that robot there your master?” When she got to the base of the stairs Fiona hopped up and down excitedly.

Prue laughed. “What? Oh... Welll... I guess you could say that. He's more my friend. I call him Sounders!” She smiled at the blonde, extending a hand. “Um... want to be friends too?”

Fiona could hardly contain herself, bouncing up and down happily, squealing in excitement. She ignored Prue's hand and lunged forward, squeezing the other girl in a tight hug. “Yes! I'd love to be friends! Oh hah ha! Sorry. I uh...” The excited girl took a step back, smiling bashfully. “I got a little too excited there.” 

“Oh that's ok hun.” It was hard not to smile at the cute little thing. Fiona must have been barely into her adult years, still perky and bright, whereas Prue had spent a number of years scraping up enough to live on. She was several years the blonde girl's elder but that hardly mattered. It was nice just to speak to another human. 

Soundwave had seated himself next to Starscream, the seeker grumbling the moment he'd done so. The pair of them watched as their pets interacted, Soundwave pleased to see his precious pet making a friend and Starscream simply putting up with it all. He'd be happy when the telepath left, not bothering to hide the thought should Soundwave feel like spying on him. His glare said as much anyway, directed at the wall but obviously intended for the TIC.

“Query: Starscream enjoys pet?” 

Oh frag now the aft was making small talk. Well, Starscream huffed, he supposed he had nothing better to do in the interim. “Well it is nice to have someone around who appreciates what I have to say! Unlike our glorious leader...” 

“Treason: not tolerated. Soundwav-”

Starscream reverted to his normal screechy self, rounding on the telepath and throwing his servos up in frustration. “Oh come ON Soundwave! Can't you take a joke... ever...” 

“Query: How many Autobots does it take to screw in a lightbulb?”

Starscream baulked at his companion, staring at Soundwave in stunned confusion. “You...what?”

“Response: Numerical value irrelevant. Dinobots will destroy regardless.”

Starscream's expression turned to a look of pure horror. Soundwave trying to make a joke was just... just... plain scary. Then... even worse... the telepath laughed.

“HA. HA. HA. HA.”

Starscream recoiled in terror, edging back into his side of the couch and waiting for the horror show to cease. Eventually that unsettling laugh died off, Soundwave looking at him expectantly. The seeker's lip twitched in an awkward, nervous smile. “When... when did you learn to tell jokes, Soundwave. I don't like it.” The seeker darted out of his seat the second Soundwave made a move, reaching a servo out towards him. “Eaaaah! What are you doing!” He leapt out of his seat, pointing an accusing finger at the telepath and backing up. “Alright! That's it! Do what you want! I'm getting out of here!” Without another word the seeker darted across the room, disappearing into the halls beyond and leaving Soundwave to watch over the humans.

Soundwave struggled to decipher what had gone wrong. Starscream asked him about jokes and... after spending time around Prue the human had taught him a few. The telepath had been quite proud of his improvised joke, disappointed when Starscream disagreed. Well, Soundwave had never quite understood the seeker anyway, shrugging off the strange interaction and looking towards the little humans. He couldn't hear them from here so he simply watched, content to let Prue have her time with another human, chattering away excitedly. He would wait for Starscream's return and then she could tell him about it when they returned home. 

 

 

The two humans had immediately launched into accounts of their arrival in the Decepticon base, each of them staring at the other with wide eyes, occasionally jumping in with their own opinions. 

“God Fiona! How in the hell do you put up with that screechy jet? He's such a dick!” 

Fiona looked abashed, twiddling her thumbs and muttering. “I- I don't think he's so bad... he can be nice sometimes...” 

“Whaaaat? Oh come on! Tell me, tell me!” 

“Well... he got me to uh... to help clean his vents out. The ones on his head. Said he couldn't get to them, they're only little. So... I was getting rid of the gunk in there and... and he made the weirdest noise. I think he liked it! When I touched him there!” Fiona was wearing an off kilter grin, confused and bewildered, laughing despite herself and blushing.

“Whaaaaat? Oh my god that's priceless! I've gotta tell Sounders!” Prue burst into laughter, quieting down when she saw the way Fiona reacted. She was flailing her hands around wildly, squeaking for her to stop.

“Nononooo you can't! He'll get mad! Starscream told me not to say anything bad about him! Come on you can't say anything!” She stared up at the taller girl in anxiety.

“Oh relax honey. I'll keep quiet.” Prue laughed quietly, soon humming in thought. “Hey... do you think he'd like it if you... did more of that? You know... uh... just, just a bit of polish and shine. Nothing too weird. He might be nicer to youuuu.” The older girl grinned, sing-song voice full of mischief as she pressed a finger to her new friend in tease, prodding her dimpled cheek.

The pair of them laughed together, giggling and teasing. Eventually Fiona even got up and looked about the kitchen for some food, heating up some rice for the pair. It was still all she had and Prue frowned when she told the older girl as much. 

“I'll get Sounders onto it, sweetie. You need some real food.”

“Oh, I've got chocolate.”

At that, Prue's eyes lit up. “Oooo really? Can- can I have some!” 

Fiona smiled and nodded, abruptly at a loss when she realised that Starscream wasn't here to get it for her. She said as much to Prue, the brunette turning to wave out to Soundwave.

From his position as watchful sentinel, the telepath could easily catch Prue waving him over, standing up and walking towards the human enclosure. He knelt down so he could better hear the pair, watching as his pet shoved the other girl towards him. She looked nervous.

With a little bit of reassurance, the young girl finally spoke up. “Uh... mister Soundwave? Could... could you get us some of the chocolate over there? If- if it's no trouble! Uhm.. it's in the 'treat' box mister Soundwave!” She shook a little bit, obviously frightened of this strange mech.

Soundwave nodded and stood up to ferret through Starscream's supplies, spotting the box he was after and soon returning with one of the little cubes. The telepath knelt down again, slowly reaching out and passing the treat to the younger girl. 

Fiona reached out, hands shaking as she was passed the hefty cube of chocolate. “Th-thank you mister Soundwave!” Prue was right, he was a nice robot. She smiled nervously and turned back to her companion, who stared at the prize with wide eyes. 

“Wow! It's huge! Oooo give me some!” The two girls sat themselves down on the couch, munching away on their shared treat and talking the day away. Soundwave smiled behind his mask as he watched them, content to sit and watch as his pet's good mood returned. This had been a most beneficial arrangement. Time passed at a pleasant crawl.

 

 

 

By the time Starscream returned the two humans had long since gotten tired and laid down to rest, napping on the couch as their watchful guardian kept an optic on them. Soundwave had taken up a datapad once the two had fallen asleep, content enough to enjoy the downtime. He had been starting to wonder what had become of Starscream however, about to comm. the mech when the room's single entryway buzzed and the door slid back, revealing a very overcharged and happy flyer.

“Ssssoundwave. Y'still here? Ahhh... don't tell me any more jokes jusht take yer pet and go will ya? Had enough of this... Go on! Shhhhoo!” The flyer staggered over to his couch, glaring at Soundwave until the telepath moved.

“Starscream: overcharged. Soundwave: will leave.”

“Good! This little playdate is over noooow get going!” The seeker propped himself up on the couch, waving Soundwave away as the telepath went to retrieve his pet. 

All the commotion stirred the humans, Prue looking up and assuming it was time to go. She shook her friend awake, Fiona grumbling and trying to roll over and go back to sleep. “Hey. Fifi. I gotta go honey. I'll see you again ok?” 

At that the little blonde stirred, reaching out and hugging her new friend. “Noo... I... I don't want you to go... It gets so lonely here.” 

Prue laughed quietly, tightening the hug. Her little friend was pouting adorably. “Oh come on. I'm sure Sounders will bring me back soon for another visit. Hey... maybe you can convince Starscream to get another pet. That might be nice, hm?”

Fiona grumbled and continued to pout. “As if he would... he doesn't even like me.” 

“Oh come now. Seems like he likes you plenty... or likes what you can do for him at the least.” Prue grinned and nudged her little friend. She'd been watching Soundwave from the corner of her eye. The huge mech was waiting for her to finish up, the side of the dollhouse unlatched and a servo outstretched. “I'll see you again soon ok sweetie?” She gave her friend another hug, winking at her as she stepped back and climbed up into Soundwave's palm, allowing the telepath to ferry her back to the smaller clear cube. After a moment the telepath placed the cloth over it, sinking the cube into darkenss. It was preferable to the terrifying sight of the ground far, far below at least. Prue settled down to nap until she was back home.

With his pet secured and safe, Soundwave turned to the Decepticon SIC and nodded. “Soundwave: hopes to arrange more visits.”

Starscream curled a lip plate in distaste. “Ugh... I'll think about it. Now get going!” The seeker glared right up until Soundwave disappeared from sight, door sliding shut behind him and allowing the flyer to finally relax. “Ahhhhh much better.” He slumped back into the couch, irritated when his helm vent began to itch. The human must have missed a spot... grumbling, Starscream stalked over to his pet's glorified playpen, plucking the human free without a word. He stopped to grab another shamois, fetching up a little pot of polish on the way and staggering to his berth chamber. 

The seeker looked towards his berth with relief, sinking down onto the comfortable surface, plopping his pet down beside him and dumping the supplies along with her. “My helm vent. It's bothering me. Get to work.” The snarky jet was as impatient as ever, producing a few grumbles and noises of frustration.

Fiona hurried to obey, prying open the big tin of polish, dipping the corner of the cloth in and dragging it towards Starscream. It was scary being so close to the grouchy mech. She never quite knew when he'd become angry at her. With a squeak of timid anxiety, the little human finally plucked up enough courage to get close enough to work. She pressed the polish soaked corner of her cloth to the same vent she'd worked on before, rubbing experimentally. Thankfully the jet didn't react so she kept going, applying a bit more pressure and working out the tiny bits of debris that still clung to the inside of the vent. She yelped in shock when the seeker finally spoke.

“Mmmm... that's good. Good girl. Keep working.” Starscream let his optics shutter, sighing at the pleasant sensation as the irritation he'd been enduring was finally dealt with. The itch was gone and replaced with a soothing, warm buzz as soft cloth worked over sensitive plating. “Mmmh... Oh I'm definitely keeping you... such an obedient little pet...” 

Fiona felt an odd sense of pride. She was excited that the robot was happy with her and relieved to be allowed to stay in the comfortable yet bizarre dollhouse. She found herself smiling, feeling warm and contented. Starscream had a nice voice when he wasn't screeching and yelling. It was warm and purring like a huge fearsome cat, silken and soothing. She felt herself relax at the sound of Starscream's rhythmic breathing, soft little sighs of contentment. She could hear his systems working, all the different noises that accompanied each mechanical part of the robot. It was strangely soothing, repetitive and relaxing. Fiona kept working until she was too tired to continue, sinking down onto a clean patch of the cloth she'd been working with and pressing close against her master's warm frame, immediately falling asleep. Starscream had slipped into recharge some time ago, enjoying the pleasant sensation of being cleaned and polished right up until he was too tired to remain online. He'd dozed off with a contented smile on his lips.

 

 

 

Starscream awoke half way through his recharge cycle. His proximity sensors pinging him consistently. “Uuughh... what is it now...” He grumbled and activated his optics, blearily looking around only to come face to face with his little pet, letting out a startled yelp at the sight. “Gah! What... what's... oh... right...” Starscream groaned and sank back to the berth. It was any wonder he hadn't crushed his little pet during recharge. “I suppose I'd better put you back in your box...” With a grumble he dragged himself from the berth, shuffling towards the dollhouse in the next room and plopping the human down. Before turning back to his berth he reached out to pet the little human on the head, mumbling. “Good girl.” 

Groggily, Starscream returned to his berth, collapsing onto the comfortable surface and sinking back into recharge. Fiona still stood where Starscream had left her, staring on in wonder. She felt a warm glow in her heart from the jet's touch, retreating to the nearby bed and burrowing into it, smiling as she dozed off. Starscream had not only been nice to her but he'd been thoughtful enough to pop the tired human back near her bed as well. Maybe the jet wasn't so bad after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skywarp of all mechs decides to get a pet. What could possibly go wrong?

CHAPTER 7: Skywarp

Swindle could hardly keep up with demand! Word had well and truly gotten out about his latest business venture and every mech wanted in! It was bizarre! Here he'd thought the rest of the 'Cons hated humans! They always insulted them, throwing around names like insect and meat bag and the like. Now here they were lining up to get one of the creatures as a pet! Well... whatever kept the credits rolling in Swindle supposed. He'd had the constructicons working around the clock for weeks now trying to get enough habitats built and he'd gathered enough human food and necessities to last a Cybertronian lifetime! Now all Swindle had to do was sit back and count the profits. Life was sweet. 

He'd been shocked when some of his customers had shown up. Even his team mate Brawl had expressed an interest and... well... while Swindle had been wary of handing over such a squishy, fragile creature to the brute he'd been shocked to later find Brawl sitting there placidly brushing his pet's hair with a tiny comb, muttering and cooing away at the human fondly. 

It seemed as though it was oddly soothing for most mechs to own a human pet. The general atmosphere in the base was a lot less tense. Mechs had a companion, someone who would listen to them, appreciate them, as long as they were fed. It started to become a common sight to see the little critters around the base, closely guarded by their mech. Soundwave was near inseparable from his pet, the dark haired human often spotted cuddling up against the telepath while Soundwave sat at his console. Swindle was astounded that the lord slagger himself hadn't deigned to interfere, not that he was going to question his good luck. No siree, Swindle was happy to have the slagmaker look the other way, who was he to question his lord after all?

The simple fact was that Megatron had immediately slammed down on the practice once he'd realised what was going on. He'd called a meeting amongst his officers only to find out that several of them were hiding the vermin away in their quarters. Even Soundwave had one of the blasted creatures. Once the warlord denounced the humans however, the telepath was quick to jump to their defence. He produced a slew of figures supporting the troops keeping pets, relating a percentage increase in productivity, reduction of the prevalence and severity of infighting and an increase in overall morale. 

Megatron had sat nearby in stunned silence, opening and closing his mouth several times as if to debate the telepath, abruptly growing silent as Soundwave delved into more detail in the health benefits of owning and caring for a pet. The warlord had eventually conceded to Soundwave's point, agreeing to allow the humans aboard as long as they did not interfere with duties. 

With no real opposition, Swindle was free to profit nicely from the racquet, raking in the credits and handing out countless humans, dwellings and care packages for a tidy sum. He'd started to do some more thorough research into the ideal human diet, arranging regular shipments of nutritional meals through his contacts. The merchant had filled his subspace with every conceivable accessory that the pets and their masters could want, from high quality shampoos to egyptian cotton bed sheets, blow dryers and quality cloth and garments. He'd even acquired a few more... intimate additions to his selection for those mechs wishing to try experimenting with their pets. Gradually the Decepticon base teemed with well groomed humans, the latest of which had been sold off to none other than Skywarp. The merchant made sure to reiterate numerous times not to drop the human before relenting and handing her over to the teleporter, quickly reminding Skywarp not to try teleporting with the human.

“At best they'll be sick, at worst...well... you do want to keep your pet right?” The combaticon looked for some sort of recognition on the jet's features.

“Yeah, yeah. I'll take real good care of- uh... what's her name again?” The human was a pale woman, cropped dark hair and eyes adding to the wild look about her.

“Jo. Now try not to accidentally sit on her.” Swindle made his way back to his desk, adding the sum Skywarp had passed to him to his accounts. In general Swindle made sure not to leave a paper trail. This latest venture was thankfully almost risk free however, the merchant now keeping well documented receipts and invoices for each sale and creating accounts for each mech he dealt with. The merchant went back to working out a reasonable payment plan for one of his other clients. Astrotrain had expressed an interest but lacked the credits upfront. Oh course Swindle was willing to 'help out' his friend. All it would cost the triplechanger was a moderate fee in interest and of course... some assistance restocking the ship with pet supplies whenever Swindle should ask. Swindle tapped away at his console, inputting a stream of figures and accounting for variable interest. The final fee he'd end up extracting from Astrotrain made his servos itch and his spark warm.

Skywarp stood in the doorframe, staring for a time. Eventually he shrugged and left Swindle to it, happy to have his new pet. He wasn't entirely sure what to do with it but the other mechs seemed to enjoy them so of course Skywarp was curious to see what all the fuss was about. 

Within a few minutes the teleporter had made his way back to his quarters. They were shared with Thundercracker, the serious mech liking to keep an optic on him. Skywarp didn't complain. He got bored on his own and TC was a great frag. Thundercracker could make for some fairly dull company though... That would be less of a problem now though! Hopefully this new pet would keep him entertained. 

The black and purple mech plopped his cargo down on the table. He'd already gotten ahold of the human habitat. A fairly simple dwelling sat before him, featuring working heat, water and power. It had a cooking station, a washroom and a berth chamber on the second floor, all somewhat squashed together. The bottom floor was a large room scattered with cushions, rugs and a couple of entertainment items. There were a couple of puzzles and some books. A small television set sat in one corner. It was nowhere near as elaborate as some of the pet homes that Skywarp had seen but it was roomy enough for any human to at least be comfortable in and had all the necessary features.

Grinning, the seeker unlatched the trademark clear side to his human's habitat, uncovering the small cubicle his pet was hidden away and rather roughly tipping the human inside.

“Oof! Hey! That-ahhh... that hurt you big jerk!” Jo toppled to the ground, landing more or less on her face and grumbling.

“Oh... uh...sorry?” Skywarp seemed unsure of how to deal with that. Was he supposed to scold the human for talking smack to him or try to be nice? He was sure Swindle had given him an owner's guide... He spent a split second looking for it before he decided he didn't care enough, shrugging off the bumpy start.

The human was getting up now, looking around herself and starting to explore her new home. Skywarp was getting excited watching. “Hey! Do you like it?” His servos crept onto the sides of the house, the mech overeager and bouncing with enthusiasm.

“Uhh... yeah?” Jo stared up at the robot in perplexity, more interested in the alien life form than her new home. It was... breathtaking. The robot was so immense! She could hear the little noises his body made, wondering where each and every single noise was coming from, what mechanisms kept the robot alive and functioning. He was... he was...

“You're fucking amazing! Who gives a fuck about that! You... I mean... do you even know- I... you... you're a giant talking robot man!” The female could hardly contain herself, throwing her arms up and gesturing wildly. Skywarp was staring at her in confusion. “I can't belieeeeeeve this!” Jo walked back towards the towering robot, pointing at him. 

“What's your name? How did you get here? What's your alt mode? (Swindle had after all explained some of the basics) Who's your leader? What do you eat? Does it hurt when you transform? Do you like earth planes? You're a jet right, you must like them. Oh wow do you like, like them? No, that's stupid... hey, hey! How do you reproduce? Can I see your base? Can-”

Skywarp dropped down to crouch on his haunches, glaring at the human and pressing a finger to her mouth. “Sshhhh! Primus... do you ever stop talking? You didn't even look at your home.” The jet frowned. He'd spent a lot of credits and had gone to a lot of effort to organise the human's habitat and she didn't even seem to care about it!

Jo stared up at her keeper, transfixed. Finally Skywarp drew back, grumbling and frowning at her. She supposed she better look grateful. She could always come back and question the jet anyways. With a measure of reluctance the human turned around, taking in her new home.

“Oooo. Nice digs.” Did she really just say that? Who talked like that? Ah it's not like the robot would know how awkward and outdated that expression was anyway... “Oooo cushy!” Jo lounged around on the multitude of pillows and rugs, rolling around and genuinely enjoying the experience. She'd been picked up from a lonely alleyway just like all the others, this welcoming, warm new home more than she'd dreamed of. Moving along, Jo found the staircase and went to explore upstairs. 

One she reached the top of the staircase the human squealed in excitement. Food! A kitchen! Real food! A bed! And... sweet Jesus... a bath! Ohhhh she wanted to take a bath right now! Not bothering to wait or ask for permission, the human simply tore her clothing off and filled the tub, diving straight in so to speak. 

Skywarp watched in fascination as his new pet got acclimatised to her home. She seemed to approve of the bathtub well enough... “Heh... glad you like it.” Skywarp didn't react as the human stripped off in front of him. She was his pet after all. He figured it was normal. “So... what do you like to do for fun?” The seeker was curious.

Jo sank into the tub happily once it was filled and warm, moaning in contentment. It felt so nice it should have been illegal! Simply perfect! She grinned up at Skywarp, eagerly conversing with the bot. “Oh... I dunno... movies? Oh! Do you have any! Oh my god I haven't watched anything in years please tell me you have some!” 

Skywarp grinned in response, suddenly feeling like the most suave bot in the base. “Oh movies? Earth movies? I've got heaps! TC's got a bunch too! Mostly boring dramas and that... I love action movies!” 

“Oh my god mee too!” The human squeaked enthusiastically. Jo could not believe her good fortune. She'd gone from scraping by on whatever scraps she could beg for, to living in a real house! With a fucking cool robot roomie! This was unbelievable! The grin on her face threatened to split her cheeks it was so wide. “Hey! What's your name again?”

“Skywarp. And you're Jo, right?”

The human piped up happily. “Yeah! Can we watch some movies together later Skywarp?” She was ecstatic, thrilled to not only be clean and soon, fed, but to also have a friend for the longest time, and an alien robot at that! It was so cool!

Skywarp grinned and nodded. “Yeah, sure.” After seeing some of the other mechs with their pets Skywarp started to wonder. “How come you aren't scared of me? Weren't scared of me... when I picked you?”

Jo's good humour took a bit of a nosedive at that. “Oh... well... uh... I've had lots of bad stuff happen to me in my life...yknow? I... I don't wanna get into it but... this seemed like a good deal. It was weird and scary sure but I've always had a thing for sci-fi and this... this is like a dream!” The short-lived dip in mood already over, Jo smiled up at her robot friend. “So... we're gonna be friends right? I mean.. you're so cool... I just wanna know all about you! Do you live here alone?”

Skywarp shook his helm. “Nah. My trinemate- uh... guess that's like uh... family to you guys... he lives with me. TC. He's a good guy. Bit boring. But you'll like him. You just gotta get him out of his sulky moods y'know?” Skywarp grinned. He was already enjoying himself.

 

 

By the time Thundercracker returned to their shared quarters, things had escalated, severely. The stoic mech walked in to find Skywarp, panels open and spike bared, showing himself off to his (apparently new?) human pet. The human was whooping and carrying on, cheering and roaring and Skywarp himself was laughing like a moron.

“Skywarp! What the frag!” He stormed over to his wingmate, grabbing Skywarp by the wingtip and hauling him off into their shared berth chamber, the teleporter hissing in pain as sensitive appendage was roughly manhandled.

Jo watched them go, stunned and confused. She'd thought they were having fun... Skywarp got curious about human anatomy and then... then Jo wanted to see what his looked like. Then that other mech showed up and ruined it all. She could see what Skywarp had been saying about his room mate. TC was a draaaag!

Thundercracker threw Skywarp down on the berth, glaring down at him.

“Ooooh, feeling frisky TC?” The telepath grinned, rolling over and spreading his thighs in invitation.

Thundercracker baulked. “I- What! No! What are you doing showing yourself off to a human like that! It's- it's-”

Skywarp snorted a laugh. “Fun? Is that the word you were looking for?” He wriggled his hips in invitation. “Cmon TC... I had to think about you a whole lot to get this worked up... the human wanted to see and I wasn't gonna disappoint...” He bucked his hips lightly in provocation, stiff spike bobbing up and down.

Thundercracker was baffled. Baffled and angry. “Can you take this seriously for a minute! Don't you feel ashamed for our race, flaunting yourself like that!”

“Primus.... come ooooon TC. I was just having fun. Besides. The human showed me her's first.” Skywarp's grin grew, the troublesome seeker deciding he didn't need Thundercracker's approval, slipping his servo downwards and stroking his spike. “Ahn... mmm...” He all but ignored Thundercracker as soon as his servo wrapped around his straining member, slipping one last goading comment in before succumbing to self-servicing. “If you're not interested that's fine but I'm still gonna jack off you fraggin prude.”

That was all it took for Thundercracker to change his mind, the cobalt mech stalking towards the berth with a growl. He knew Skywarp was goading him but he didn't care. He felt like giving the glitch a good pounding.

From her place in the quaint little dollhouse, seperated by nothing but a thin wall, Jo heard the distinct sounds of metal clanging together noisily, moaning and breathy prayers drifting through the air to meet the human's ears. Jo smirked. They were an interesting pair, these two. In fact... she slipped a hand down into her jeans, teasing herself a little. “Mhh...” Yeah. Interesting. Real interesting. 

Jo scurried upstairs, burying herself in the warm, comfortable berth she'd been given and slipping out of her clothes. Her hand found its way back to that same sweet spot, Skywarp's noisy gasps and moans driving her actions. She thought of that immense cock, huge and perfect, imagining something similar, smaller but yet intensely satisfying sliding into her. She gasped as her body twitched and arched in response, losing herself in the fantasy. Skywarp's addled moans only drove her on, the thought of a similarly huge length pounding into her enough to drive her over the edge. From the next room, Skywarp keened in blissful overload.

 

 

Later on in the night cycle, Jo could be found snuggled up against her newest friend, curled up in the massive mech's servo. The pair were enjoying a film, one Jo had picked out from Skywarp's collection. “Oh my god, you have Die Hard? That's my favourite!” She had exclaimed in excitement. Now the pair were well into the film, Jo having no problems with lounging against the huge mech. She knew Skywarp didn't intend to hurt her and besides, this was just too perfect. She'd spent the hour or so previous to this asking her new keeper ceaseless questions, pestering Skywarp to no end. Eventually Skywarp had gotten sick of it, putting the film on and enjoying the distraction. He grinned when Jo started to climb all over him, poking and prodding at his plating with noises of wonder and amazement.

“Hey. Quit it. Watch the movie will 'ya.” The grin remained despite Skywarp's comment. Soon enough they were lost in the movie, absorbed in the conflict, whooping and calling out at the screen every so often. “Watch out behind you John! Oooo he better look out!” 

Eventually Thundercracker arrived home, smiling despite his exhaustion at the endearing sight. He'd never disliked humans. His opposition to Skywarp owning one was.. mostly for the flesh creature's sake. Skywarp was far from reliable. Chances were he'd either step on the human by accident or simply forget to feed her. So far things seemed to be going well however. Perhaps Thundercracker was wrong after all. He gave a brief greeting to his trinemate. “Warp. How's it going.” 

Thundercker baulked when instead of a fellow greeting, he was only shushed hastily. Worst of all, it was the human that had done it!

“Skywarp! Reprimand your pet! Disrespectful fleshling...” Thundercracker grumbled and waited for the forthcoming apology. His frown only grew when no such apology was heard.

“Shhhhh! We're trying to watch this TC! Primus...” Skywarp waved off his trine member, not interested in whatever Thundercracker had to say and causing the perpetually sensible mech to storm off in outright anger.

“Fragging glitch... fine. I'm going to berth!” Thundercracker disappeared into the pair's shared hab. suite, leaving Skywarp to his movie. 

“Ugh... he's such a grumpy fragger sometimes...”

Jo found herself agreeing. After all, They were trying to hear the movie. She shrugged it off, the pair of them enjoying their film to its conclusion, hooting and laughing from time to time. Eventually the film was over, Skywarp leaning back against the couch and looking down to his little pet.

“That was good. So... watcha wanna do now?” He prodded the human, garnering a slap and an annoyed grumble. Skywarp snickered. “Heh. Fiesty. I like that.”

Jo snorted a laugh. “Oh. I can tell.” If Thundercracker was any indication, most mechs expected their pet to play nice. Skywarp didn't seem to care. He wanted a friend, not a pet and Jo was thrilled for the opportunity. She grinned up at her phenomenally amazing new friend. “You ever seen Star Trek?” 

Skywarp let out a laugh this time. “That cheesey earthling space show? Yeah... I'll skip that one.” He prodded the earthling again, servo slipping between the human's legs this time, garnering a startled yelp from the girl.

“Hey! Careful there lover boy...” Jo let out a nervous laugh. She didn't want Skywarp getting too many ideas... the massive mech could crush her by accident just as easily as bat an eyelid. No. It was definitely not worth it. Definitely not. Even if... 

The servo hadn't moved, prodding and petting at the increasing warmth between the young girl's legs. Jo realised too late she was moving against it, looking up at Skywarp with a questioning look before returning her gaze to the giant hand feeling her up. She couldn't deny... it was hot.

“Wow. You're really heating up down there. Hey, you're pretty kinky.” Skywarp grinned, continuing to play with the human. He experimentally rubbed a little faster, a little firmer, making the human squeal loudly. 

“Ah... what are you-” Jo was cut off as she was abruptly lifted up, held before the hulking mech's faceplates. He continued to tease her, rubbing and stroking. The sudden lewdness, depravity that seemed to appear from nowhere had her heart pounding and her body heating up. She was getting wet. “Skywarp..?” Still, she was afraid, rightly so. It would be all too easy for the huge mech to hurt her. But.. it was also something she wanted. Something she'd already pined over ever since she heard the pair of mechs go at it. Soon enough a huge glossa appeared before her eyes, Jo shivering at the very sight. Oh... the things... the things that could do to her.... Jo laid back and groaned as her imagination ran wild.

Skywarp licked at the little human experimentally, lapping at an exposed leg. Huge, warm, wet appendage made the human squirm. “That ok?” The seeker was enjoying himself, enjoying teasing the little human, finding out what made her tick. 

Jo shook and nodded, mumbling something. She let her legs go limp, feeling disconnected. This was just too surreal. Seconds later that huge, warm thing was wriggling against her crotch, soaking the baggy cotton shorts she was clothed in. Her hands gripped the waistband, the desire to tear her clothing off starting to become more and more enticing. 

“You know...” Skywarp muttered around her, strong vibrations making the human squeal and squirm. “This'd be much easier if you'd take those cloth coverings off.” A second later and the girl had all but torn her pants free, gasping for breath and pressing her hips up in clear desire. Skywarp laughed at the sight. “Such an eager little femme!” He continued to snicker even as his glossa snaked out once more, tasting the strong smelling lubricants the girl was producing. It was tangy, strong and heady. Skywarp didn't mind the taste and was enjoying making the human squeal and cry out. “Mhm... you taste nice.” Low rumbling tone set her off again and the human gasped.

Jo threw her head back. This wasn't happening was it? Fuck it was so good! That giant tongue against her heated pussy. She could scarcely think beyond wanting, needing more! “Fuuuck Skywarp... wh-what... aaauuuh!” She thrust her hips forward, the tip of that huge, slick tongue wiggling against her until it found its way inside. Liquid heat filled her and her eyes rolled back, Jo shuddering in overwhelming waves of sensation. It was too much, too good. The tongue continued to press against her, a little more of it wiggling its way in as she shuddered and came around it. “Ahhh! Warp! Fuu-oh god! Please! More!” She bucked her hips and screamed, closing her eyes as every sense was set alight. Sweet Jesus, Skywarp was a sex god! She felt her body shake, her legs shivering uncontrollably. Orgasm crashed through her body again, dragging unceasing moans from her lips and still it didn't stop.

Skywarp hummed happily, waggling his glossa, drawing it out and laving it back and forth over the warm slit between his pet's legs. 

Jo shuddered as that huge, wet tongue ground down against all of her, driving her wild with need. She jammed her own hand between her thighs, desperately fucking herself, all the while moaning Skywarp's designation. Her hand was soon brushed aside, a single digit of Skywarp's pressed against her leaking pussy and pressing inside, stretching her wide. Jo screamed and came again the second that filling finger drove inside of her, worked through one orgasm after the next as her handsome mech fingered her for what felt like hours. Twitching and aching, groaning and finally begging after cumming more times than she could count, Jo sank back against the huge metal hand holding her aloft. “Sto-stooop... please. Enough.”

And skywarp did stop, smirking smugly. He wanted to try something though. Lowering the servo he held Jo in, the mech moved his spare servo to his spike, finally touching the throbbing member he'd been ignoring all this time, charge building up steadily as he glossa fucked the little femme. It didn't take long. A few quick pumps and Skywarp overloaded with a grunt, hot fluids spattering the human and making her cry out in shock. The seeker groaned, pumping his chord slowly, enjoying the last lingering sensations of overload before slumping in a tired and happy heap.

The pair of them sat back, panting and drawling. “Ohhh... the frag... That was good.” Skywarp finally brought his servo up to his faceplates, that thick, wet glossa appearing again as the flyer lapped up his own fluids, cleaning the femme's face off.

Jo squawked in protest. “Eugh! Ge-off! Off! Ew... Warp... what is this... it's all... shiny. Oh god am I gonna die from touching this?” 

Skywarp laughed at that, rollicking and boisterous tone echoing through the room. “Hah! Nah, you'll be fine. Best to get it off you real quick though. Don't know how your squishy body will react. Come on. Up you go.” The seeker grabbed his human companion, gingerly nudging her into his servo and placed her down in her home, in the small dwelling's bathroom. “Go on. Make sure you get it all off.” As much as Skywarp would have loved to keep his little friend covered in his fluids, he had no idea how the human's skin would react, starting to wonder if he had done something stupid. “Hurry it up.” He rushed Jo along, eager to have the problem dealt with.

“Yeah. Yeah. Don't worry. I'm as eager as you to have this muck off me. Yuck...” Seconds later the sound of clean running water was heard, Jo rinsing off most of the fluids quickly, scrubbing herself down before drawing a bath and looking forward to a nice long soak. She seemed to be ok, if a little unsteady. God... that had been amazing. That huge wriggling thing against her...inside of her... she felt her pussy clench at the memory, sighing in mixed longing and desire. She wanted more but... she was getting tired and she was already sore from Skywarp trying to force his way in there... oh but it was good... Jo hummed and sank back into the warm water, huge satisfied grin plastered across her face. She'd never had a boyfriend who made her feel like this... 

Skywarp was relieved. It seemed he hadn't managed to do any damage to the human. Who knew what reaction those weak, squishy bodies would have to Cybertronian anatomy? Maybe... he should ask someone? Some of the constructicons had pets... Hook would know. Yeah. He could ask Hook. Problem solved. Happy with himself, Skywarp sank into the couch, grinning and satisfied. He was enjoying the pit out of his new pet and he was pretty sure she was just as thrilled at the arrangement. This was the best idea Skywarp had had in orns. He lazily stroked his canopy, dreaming up all sorts of plans for the pair of them, some innocent, others.... less so.

From the doorway, Thundercracker stared, dumbfounded. He had meant to keep watch, determined not to let Skywarp abuse the little human but... she'd wanted it. She'd wanted it and Primus help him, Thundercracker had simply stood and watched, nothing but a shameless voyeur. He felt conflicted, shameful and confused. Moments later he turned and returned to the shared hab suite, reasoning that perhaps some rest would do him some good. Perhaps it would give him some clarity in this strange and confusing scenario he'd landed in. 

From the next room, Skywarp sighed contentedly. He stayed online long enough to give his little pet a fond kiss, soon laying down to recharge on the couch, shuttering his optics as he watched Jo crawl into her makeshift bed of countless cushions and throws. “Mm... night sweetspark.” 

Jo found herself smiling back at her warden, settling down in her nest of warm, soft bedding and shaking her head in disbelief. Did today really happen? Would she wake up cold and alone, starved and fearing for her own skin? She hoped it wasn't just a dream. Skywarp was the best thing that had ever happened to her. With that thought on her mind, the young girl drifted off into a peaceful sleep, wondering what movies she could track down to enjoy with her friend tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo. If anyone wants certain interactions. A certain mech paired with a certain type of human... what motivated them to purchase one... blah blah blah... now's the time for suggestions.


End file.
